Choix Difficiles
by Artemis666
Summary: COMPLETE réponses aux reviews Lucius tient absolument à que son fils devienne un Mangemort mais Draco, lui, n'est pas du même avis. En tentant de se venger de son père, il va découvrir sa pire ennemie sous un autre jour...DrHer
1. Souffrances

Auteure : Art émis(et non pas Artemis)

Dis clamer :c'est tout le temps le même : aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.Ils sont à Mrs J.K.Rowling(c'est pô juste!).

Avertissements :les deux premiers chapitres risquent d'être un peu choquants mais rien de grave rassurez-vous!

Remerciements : A Lyra Parle D'Or qui m'a fait connaître ce site et qui m'a expliqué comment placer cette fic,à Meg et Nynphea qui m'ont proposé leur aide , tous ceux qui viennent lire cette fic et à Coco.Merci!!!(Et un p'tit coucou à ma nièce Maeva que j'adore !)

Choix difficiles

Souffrances

Draco fut interrompu dans ses devoirs d'été par un toquement à la porte de sa chambre.

- Entrez.

Un elfe entra,s'inclina à 100° et parla:

- Maître Malfoy veut vous voir immédiatement dans la salle à manger.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive.

L'elfe partit.

Draco soupira :dans une semaine,c'était la rentrée et il avait à peine fait la moitié des devoirs.

Il rejoignit son père dans la salle à 19 heures.Ce-dernier voulait que tout soit parfait lorsqu'Il viendrait,c'est-à-dire ce soir.

La salle était immense avec,contre un mur,une cheminée de 2 mètres70 décorée de serpents et qui,s'entrelaçant au-dessus du foyer,formaient un "M".Une grande table de 5 mètres qui traversait la salle avait été préparée pour trois personnes.

Son père était déjà là et attendait son fils.

Après une bonne demi-heure de discours ou il ne fit que hocher la tête,Draco monta se préparer alors que son père lui rappelait,comme chaque soir,que le Maître ne venait que pour lui ("Tu parles, pensait Draco, pour le fait que je suis un pion de plus dans Son combat contre Potter plutôt!")et qu'il devait s'estimer extrêmement chanceux .

Draco s'allongea sur son lit.

Il n'avait pas envie de devenir un pitoyable Mangemort comme son père. Il ne voulait pas suivre le plan qui se tramait contre Potter. Non pas part amitié envers lui mais parce qu'il deviendrait un espion. Un simple espion aux yeux de son père qui le rabaissera encore plus.

Voyant qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes pour se préparer,il se hâta d'aller voir dans sa penderie ou il y avait des dizaines de robes de sorciers presque toutes noires.Il prit celle que lui avait montré son père : une noire avec des boutons sculptés de serpents d'argent.C'était celle qu'il porterait "normalement" aussi pendant la Cérémonie de la Marque.

Voldemort arriva à 8 hures et ils se mirent à table.

-Alors Draco,content que tu vas recevoir la Marque ? demanda le Lord.

Draco ne répondit pas.

Lucius intervint :

-Bien sûr qu'il est content mais il est démoralisé car il est amoureux d'une fille que je lui ait interdit de revoir...

-C'est pas vrai!protesta draco.J'ai pas envie de la recevoir votre putain de Marque et je n'ai pas de petite amie!!!

-Vas dans ta chambre!

-Et si j'ai pas envie ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Mais il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait en présence de Lucius Malfoy et de Lord Voldemort et qu'aucun des deux ne tolérait de désobéissance de la part d'un inférieur.Son père se leva à son tour et Draco reçut une gifle qui l'aveugla pendant un court instant.Sa petite et vaine révolution était terminée.Pour ce soir.

Il sortit de la salle en lançant un regard haineux à son père.Il gravit les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre, claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit.

-Veuillez l' excuser,Maître.Je sais qu'au fond de lui,il la veut mais il est têtu.

-En effet ...

Lorsque Voldemort partit, Lucius alla dans la chambre de son fils:

-Tu imagines la honte que tu m'a fait endurer ?

Draco se leva :

-Ce n'est pas mon maître .Et toi non plus.

Lucius lui redonna une gifle qui le fit tomber sur son lit ...

Lorsque Draco se réveilla , car il avait été stupéfixé,il se retrouva enchaîné dans les donjons et il n'avait plus sa robe de Cérémonie.

Deux jours plus tard , la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius vint se planter devant son fils.

-Alors,tu l'acceptes?

-Non.

Lucius fit apparaître un gros fouet qui se terminait par trois grosses cordes avec chacunes un nud au bout :

-Tournez-le.

Deux elfes mirent le jeune homme à plat ventre. Il reçut un coup.

-Alors? redemanda son père.

-Non.

Deux coups. Draco commençait à saigner car il sentait le sang tiède coaguler sur son dos.

Pour aujourd'hui, il en restèrent là.

Le jour suivant, Lucius revint et, devant l'obstination de son fils,lui donna entout cinq coups.

-Il devra bien me laisser sortir,pensa Draco,c'est bientôt la rentrée ...

Mais une semaine et demi passa.Dehors,il entendait la pluie tomber et s'il n'y avait pas eu une grosse flaque d'eau au niveau de sa tête,il serait déjà sûrement mort.

Les jours, les refus, les coups et la faim s'enchaînaient. Cela fesait bientôt deux semaines qu'il était là et il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps car il perdait sans arrêt du sang à travers sa roobe de sorcier lacérée par les coups.Draco hurlait,pleurait et refusait mais ça ne servait à rien.

Et un jour, Lucius ne vint pas ...

Le soir, vers six heures, la porte du donjon s'ouvrit mais ce n'était pas la silouhette de son père.Elle aperçut le corps meurtri du garçon à la lumière de la porte qui donnait sur le salon.

- Draco? 

Elle s'approcha de lui, enleva ses chaînes en murmurant une formule et le prit dans ses bras. Draco était évanouit.

Fin du premier chapitre.Assez long,question de se mettre dans le bain.Vous en pensez quoi?

Artémis


	2. Sauvé ou presque

  
  
Avant de commencer le deuxième chapitre, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un rewier et à ceux qui lisent ma fic.   
Et je voudrais juste m' excuser auprès de ma classe qui à dû me supporter après que j'aie mis cette fic.Un p'tit avertissement: d' habitude, je suis d'une nature assez calme en classe et je n'étais pas dans mon état normal !  
Ah oui, dernier ch'tit truc,quand, dans le dernier chapitre, je disais Elle l' apreçut,le est mis pour la silouhette ....  
  
Bon, allons-y...  
  
Auteur: Cest la même, Artémis  
  
Disclamer: Il a pas changé, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.La vie est injuste !  
  
Choix Difficiles  
Sauvé(ou presque)  
  
Dumbledore prit le jeune homme et le monta jusqu' au salon.  
Là se trouvaient Rogue et McGonagall qui surveillaient Lucius assis dans un fauteuil, leurs baguettes pointées sur lui.  
- Je l'ai retrouvé enchaîné là-bas. Que lui avez-vous fait Lucius ?  
- Rien, je l'ai éduqué.  
Dumbledore montra aux deux professeurs le dos de Draco couvert de sang et de terre à travers sa robe lacérée.  
  
McGonagall poussa un cri en voyant le triste spectacle.Elle s' approcha du garçon et lui prit la main.Elle était glacée.  
- Minerva,mettez-lui une couverture.Il n'est pas en danger immédiat.  
McGonagall en fit apparaître une et couvrit le jeune homme qui fut posé sur un canapé.  
  
Rogue ne fit pas un geste. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que le jeune Serpentard n'était pas présent et qu'il n' avait pas répondu à la lettre qu' il lui avait envoyée, il s' attendait à ça. Depuis qu' il avait vu Draco pour la première fois, il savait qu'il allait devoir choisir mais au grand jamais il avait pensé que Draco la refuserait. Peu de gens à qui on l' a proposée l' on refusée et beaucoup en sont morts.Et Severus Rogue ne fesait pas partie de ceux qui l' ont refusée...  
  
-Severus, allez dans la chambre de Draco et prenez le stricte nécessaire, ordonna Dumbledore. Lucius, montrez-lui le chemin et pas de mauvais coups. Minerva, accompagnez-les.  
Tous trois partirent et Dumbledore resta avec Draco, encore inconscient.  
-Draco, murmura-t-il, tu m'entends ?  
Les paupières du jeune homme bougèrent et, au bout de quelques minutes, s'ouvrirent un peu.  
Dumbledore fit baisser les lumières et Draco les ouvrit à moitié.  
Dumbledore vit des yeux remplis d' effroi. Ils avaient totalement changé dpuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait croisés: ils avaient perdu leur méchanceté et leur froideur. En fait, ils avaient simplement perdu leur ressemblances à être ceux d' un Malfoy et , pendant un instant, il les associa à ceux qu' il avait vu chez Harry l' été passé car, à part la couleur, ils étaient identiques.  
-Voilà ce que peut faire Voldemort, pensa-t-il avec effroi.  
Draco cligna des yeux et le directeur aperçut une grosse entaille sur sa joue gauche qui devait faire vers les sept centimètres de longueur et cinq millimètres de largeur.  
  
Rogue revint en tenant une valise à la main, suivit de McGonagall et Lucius.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et prit Draco qui avait les yeux ouverts et regardait son père.  
-Sachez Lucius,dit Dumbledore, que j'irai me plaindre de cette affaire au Ministère. Bonsoir.  
  
Le trajet en carrosse de Pré-au Lard jusqu'à Poudlard, après qu'ils eurent pris un Portoloin, fut assez court.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Hermione était en retard pour le dîner car elle était allée,une fois de plus, à la bibliothèque.  
Ellle heurta McGonagall s'en même s'en rendre compte.  
-Faites un peu attention !  
La jeune fille leva les yeux et vit Rogue et Dumbledore qui la regardaient aussi.  
  
Le directeur avait l'air de porter une silouhette étrangement famillière...  
Les trois entrèrent dans l' infirmerie Dumbledore appela Pomfresh:  
-Pompom, commença-t-il,voici l'élève que nous recherchions, Draco, il a besoin de soins immédiats car son état a empiré durant le voyage.Ou il risque de ne pas survivre.  
-Qu' est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Pomfresh.  
Hermione alla, presque malgré elle, se cacher derrière une armure d' ou elle pourrait tout entendre.  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre qui est un peu plus philosophique et, d' après moi, un peu court mais je devais le finir ici pour faire durer le suspense. J'en ferai des beaucoup plus longs la prochaine fois...  
Artémis.  



	3. Vérités

  
  
Coucou tout le monde !  
J' aurai pas cru recevoir autant de rewiers et ça me fait super plaisir(Nynphea et Meg en ont la preuve ...).Merci à tous mes rewiers et lecteurs silencieux qui, je l' espère, aiment cette fic.  
Bon, je vous fait pas attendre davantage !  
  
Auteur: Artémis  
  
Disclamer: Aucun des personnages ne m' appartiennent (bououh !)  
.  
Titre: Choix Difficiles  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Vérités  
  
-C' est son père, je vous expliquerai une autre fois plus calmement et plus en sûreté car c' est trop grave pour en parler ici. Il ne semble ne rien eu à manger depuis des semaines. Faite bien attention car il saigne beaucoup sur le dos. Je lui ai mis un bandage pour arrêter l' hemorragie mais rien d' autre. Donc, si vous pouviez en refaire un. Evitez pour quelques jours d' avoir une trop grande luminosité car il a été enfermé dans les dojons et n' a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis à peu près deux semaines.  
-C' est son père qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Pomfresh.  
Hermione n' entendit aucun bruit pendant quelques secondes: Dumbledore hésitait à lui répondre, puis il se décida enfin:  
-Oui, mais venez demain dans mon bureau et je vous l' expliquerai mieux. Personne ne dois le savoir. Réchauffez-le et appelez-moi s' il se réveille.  
  
Sur ce, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall sortirent.  
-Très bien, je veux que vous soyez le plus discret possible sur cette affaire.  
Les deux autres professeurs acquiesèrent et tous trois partirent.Hermione,se rappelant qu' on l' quitta sa cachette.  
  
Harry et Ron ne lui adressèrent même pas la parole. Depuis qu' elle était allée en Bulgarie pour rendre visite à Viktor, tous deux étaient devenus extrèmement distants et presque froids à son égard. Et le fait que sa relation avec Viktor se soit arrêtée avant la rentrée n'avait même pas arrangé les choses.  
  
Une fois dans son lit, elle se dit que si Dumbledore n' avait rien dit à Pomfresh, ce devait vraiment être grave.  
_ C' est son père ...Car il a été enfermé dans les donjons._  
Malfoy avait-il été battu par son père? Si oui, on pouvait alors comprendre pourquoi il était si détestable. Peut-être n' était-ce pas la première fois ...  
  
Elle revit la mince silhouette dans les bras du directeur et, en se concentrant bien, se rappela d' une chose qui l' effraya: des lambeaux de tissu normalement noirs étaient rouge sang et se balançaient au rythme des pas du directeur: c'était le dos de la robe de sorcier de Malfoy...  
Elle s' endormit avec cette image dans la tête ...  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
Draco avait de plus en plus froid bien qu' un liquide chaud lui réchauffait le ventre.  
-Résiste Draco, lui murmurait sa consience, tu vas t'en tirer ...  
Mais même sa consience commençait à se taire. Et les ténèbres s' approchaient de plus en plus.  
Tout à coup, une sirène rouge s' alluma juste au-dessus de son lit et commença à hurler.  
Pomfresh se réveilla en sursaut et, voyant l' alarme qui annonçait lorsque les personnes commençaient à , elle aussi hurla avant d' appeler Dumbledore.  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva. Il prit Draco par les épaules et le secoua:  
-Draco, réveilles-toi s' il te plaît !!!  
La tête du jeune homme se balançait d' une épaule à l' autre comme celle d' une marionnette.  
-Laissez-moi, pensait Draco, j' en ai marre. A quoi ça sert de vivre une vie comme celle-là ?  
-Draco, pourquoi veux-tu gâcher ta vie pour rien. La vie est un don, essaie d' en profiter, lui conseillait sa conscience.  
Draco se dégagea des ténèbres et il essaya d' échapper à la mort.  
-DRACO !!! hurlait Dumbledore.  
  
Lentement, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Dumbledore l' avait pris par les épaules et il arrêta de le secouer lorsqu' il vit que Draco était redevenu conscient. Il le reposa sur le lit. Pomfresh s'était éloignée,suprise de voir Dumbledore hors de lui. C' était la première fois qu' elle le voyait dans cet état.  
Draco continuait de fixer Dumbledore comme si cela en dépendait de sa vie.  
_ Regarde ce que tu as fait à cet enfant, ton fils. Il ne t' a rien fait et tu as failli le tuer_, pensa Dumbledore, _Tu n'es qu' un monstre.  
_Il regarda longuement le fils du monstre qui, à présent, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Draco put enfin sortir de l' infirmerie.  
Vers onze heures, il se doucha et s' habilla. En se coiffant,il se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Son reflet avait changé: il avait maigri, son torse musclé était encore plus visible (*petit filet de bave sur l' ordi *) et il avait une grosse blessure en travers de sa joue gauche. Les mêmes cheveux blonds que d' habitude mais ses yeux ...Ils avaient perdu quelque chose.  
Draco était un garçon séduisant (* et je dirais même plus ! *).En effet, la plupart des filles de l' école lui avait demandé une fois ou l' autre de sortir avec.Il acceptait par rapport à la cote de popularité de la fille.  
-Tu es prêt ? demanda une voix.  
-Oui.  
Pomfresh entra.  
  
Peu de temps après, ils parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard car le directeur voulait le voir.  
-C' est là, annonça Pomfresh.  
Elle donna le mot de passe et Draco entra. Après avoir monté les escaliers, il se retrouva devant une porte gigantesque ou il frappa trois coups.  
-Entrez.  
Draco entra et vit Dumbledore assis à son bureau.  
-Vous vouliez me voir, demanda timidement Draco (* Draco timide ...t.r.o.p chou !*)  
-Oui Draco, je voulais te voir pour ce qui c' est passé pendant les vacances d été. Il faut que je sache. Peut-être ne désires-tu pas en parler maintenant mais tu devras le faire, ne serait-ce que pour te soulager de ce poids, mais il faut le faire et le plus vite sera le mieux. Tu veux en parler maintenant ?  
Draco hocha silencieusement la tête. De toute manière, comme l' avait dit Dumbledore, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il commença mais il avait la voix un peu enrouée:  
-Tout à commencé parce que mon père veut que j' aie la Marque et moi, je refuse de ms soumettre à ses ordres ...  
  
Au fur et à mesure du récit, Dumbledore remarqua alors le grand courage dont avait eu besoin le garçon de 15 ans face à Voldemort et, pire encore, à son père. Bien sûr, Harry aussi avait eu beaucoup de courage face à Voldemort mais lui au moins, ses parents l'avaient soutenu et non pas livré à Voldemort...  
Lorsque Draco eut terminé son histoire, Dumbledore hocha la tête avec tristesse mais serra son poing avec colère sous la table.  
Puis il regarda l' heure: midi.  
-Draco, il est l' heure de déjeuner.Tu as faim ?  
-Oui.  
Ils descendirent tous les deux et chacun rejoignit sa table.  
  
Draco passa sa première nuit dans son vrai lit assez tranquille grâce à la potion de Pomfresh qui avait insisté à lui donner une dernière fois.  
  
Lorsqu' il se réveilla, il remarqua que son oreiller était couvert de sang car sa blessure à la joue s' était réouverte.  
  
Alors qu' il attendait à l' entrée des cachots pour le cours de potions, Parkinson s' approcha de lui et s' exclama:  
-Draco, tu saignes !  
Elle sortit un mouchoir d' une de ses poches.  
-Comment ça t'est arrivé ?  
Draco vit que Potter, Weasley et Granger interrompirent leur discussion d' un coup.  
Il ne répondit pas et essaya de faire reculer Parkinson qui avait mis son foutu mouchoir sur sa joue.  
-Ferme-la Pansy et fous-moi la paix !  
  
A part le fait que Rogue ne cessait de regarder Draco, le cours se passa sans autres encombres.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
-Eh ben dis donc, il est vachement amoché,fit remarquer Ron, le soir dans la Salle commune. Tu crois qu' il lui est arrivé quoi ?  
-A qui ? demanda Harry en bougeant son cavalier, Malfoy ?   
-Ouais.  
Hermione, à côté d' eux, leva la tête de son livre.  
  
  
Et voilà !   
Enfin un chapitre plus long. Your opinion ?  
Bisous.  
Artémis 


	4. Plans Machiavéliques

  
WOW !!!  
3 rewiers en un après-midi pour un total de ...(roulements de tambour)...25 rewiers en à peu près une semaine !!! JE VOUS ADORE !!! Surtout, continuez, NE vous arrêtez PAS. Au cas où, je suis contente. Un grand merci à ceux qui me rewiers (c' est un verbe ? Je rewier, nous rewierons ...) comme Nynphea, Meg, Cora, Dipsie, M&M, Lyra Parle D' Or, Katarina, Watery136, Varda, hedwige POTTER, Chari, c-fleurbleue, Laurie,...  
(si je vous ai oublié, c' est sûrement parce que j' avais déjà tapé ma fic. I am sorry mais je vous ADORE vous aussi, sans oublier les lecteurs silencieux bien sûr).  
Au fait Nynphea, tu peux te marrer de mon Van Brutaal mais toi et ton Irakovich ou je sais pas quoi(Sventlana, voleuse de tableaux ... c' est ça?), hum hum. Bon, tu vois ...Et maintenant qu' on y est, tes petites fautes d' orthographe que je retrouve ici et là...On verra tout ça à l' école mais fais attention, je ne voudrais pas devoir prendre des mesures radicales...Pas besoin de te marrer Meg, ça te concerne aussi (halala, ce que je peux être méchante...C'est Van Brutaal qui reprend le dessus !).  
Aller, PEACE AND LOVE !!! Vous posez pas de question ...  
Bon, pour celles et ceux qui n' y ont pigé que dalle, continuons:  
  
Titre: Choix Difficiles  
  
Auteur: Artémis  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m' appartiennent pas, c' est bon pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !  
  
Chapitre 4   
  
Plans Machiavéliques  
  
Ron eut un pouffement de rire  
- N' empêche, ça à l' air vachement grave, continua-t-il. T' as vu sa blessure à la joue ! Tu crois qu' il s' est fait ça par inadvertance ?  
- Non, ça m' étonnerait en plus qu' il rate deux semaines rien que pour ça. Il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière, répondit Harry. ...Eh Hermione! Où tu vas ?  
  
Hermione montait les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
- Qu' est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Ron.  
- Pas la moindre idée.  
Lorsqu' elle alla se coucher, elle repensa à Draco avec son immense blessure à la joue et à ses yeux vides.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius était penché sur sa cheminée.  
- Maître, je suis désolé. Dumbledore est venu et l' a délivré.  
- Ce protecteur des Sang-de-Bourbe ! siffla une voix dans le foyer. Ca ne fait rien, on va le lui reprendre. Tenez-vous prêt à aller le rechercher à Poudlard. J' en ai absolument besoin pour mon plan mais il ne faut pas attendre qu' il se reprenne complètement car comme ça, il sera plus maniable et même contre sa volonté, il devra l' accepter.  
- Et je suis sûr qu' à la fin, il l' acceptera ...  
Lucius se leva , s' inclina et Voldemort disparu.  
_De toute façon, il sera obligé de l' accepter ou cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas vivant. Pour le bien de tous._  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Le week-end, ils eurent une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et, commençant à avoir froid, Draco entra au Trois Balais qui était bondé, se prit une Bierraubeurre et s' assit à la dernière table qui était restée inoccupée.  
Deux minutes plus tard, un groupe de filles qui l' épiait depuis un moment, s' approcha de la table et l' une d' elles demanda:  
- Euh, c' est libre ?  
- Euh... Oui.  
Elles s' assirent.  
Quelques tables plus loin, Harry qui buvait lui aussi une Bierreaubeurre faillit s' étrangler lorqu' il vit Malfoy assis en compagnie de Cho et ses amies.  
- Eh ben dis donc, commenta Ron, il s' ennuie pas Malfoy.  
Hermione, elle aussi faillit s'étrangler.Une des filles parlait à Draco avec un grand sourir et il semblait très intéressé.  
  
  
Personne autour de la table où était assis le jeune Serpentard ne le reconnut vraiment. Ce qui valait mieux. Il passa un excellent quart d' heure ( il n' avait pas vraiment l' occasion d' en passer des bons avec Lucius, Crabbe ou Goyle ) et ce fut là où il comprit ce que ça pouvait faire de discuter avec des vrais amis, en plus que l' attrapeuse de Serdaigle n' arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards plein d' intérêt. Comme toutes ses autres amies.  
  
Une Gryffondor un peu plus loin rageait intérieurement.  
Lorsqu' il eut fini sa Bierreaubeurre, il se leva et salua les filles qui lui avaient fait passer un si bon moment. L' attrapeuse de Serdaigle lui adressa un large sourir qui réconforta Draco. En sortant, il entendit leur gloussements et eut un large sourir.  
Harry, bien sûr avait suivi la scène depuis sa table et serra les poings.  
Cela fesait un moment qu' Hermione n' avait rien dit.  
  
Alors que Draco sortait du village, une voix murmura:  
- Stupéfix !  
Draco tomba à plat ventre.  
  
Lorsqu' il ouvrit les yeux, Draco était allongé sur un lit.  
Il s' assit et regarda la chambre. Une porte se trouvait à sa gauche. Il se leva essaya de l' ouvrir. Sans succès.Il fouilla dans ses poches et y trouva sa baguette. les mangemorts n' avaient même pas eu l' idée de le fouiller. Décidément, ils s' enfonçaient ...  
- Alohomora, murmura-t-il.  
La porte s' ouvrit. Il se retrouva dans un couloir éclairé par des torches qui n' avaient pas, si s' était possible, la même chaleur qu' à Poudlard. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Il déambula dans les couloirs et tout d' un coup, il entendit une voix glacée qu' il n' eut pas de peine à reconna'itre:  
- Arrangez-vous pour le convaincre Lucius, expliquait le lord.Pour capturer Potter, il nous faut un espion à Poudlard. Mais Potter est très bien protégé sans compter l' Ordre du Phénix et Draco conviendrait parfaitement.Si on peut lui faire confiance.  
- Il est vrai qu' il est fort habile d' avoir un élève comme espion plutôt qu' un professeur et je suis presque certain que l' on peut faire confiance à Draco, ajouta Lucius qui, intérieuremen, craignait le pire à propos de la confiance que l' on pouvait donner à son fils mais après tout, l' Imperium pouvait être envisagé...  
- Donc, voici le plan, commença Voldemort. Draco retourne...  
  
Des bruits de pas provenaient du côté du couloir oÙ se trouvait Draco:  
- Il doit bien être quelque part, disait une voix.  
Pas de doute possible: on le recherchait.  
Il n' avait que deux possibilités: attendre les sorciers qui semblaient furieux et anxieux à cause de la colère qu' allait avoir leur maître ou aller droit devant lui en risquant de se faire voir à travers la porte ouverte qui donnait sur une salle oÙ son père et Lord Voldemort discutaient de plans diaboliques le visant personnellement.  
Il opta pour la deuxième alors que les voix semblaient être tout prêt.  
  
Il passa tout droit mais ne put résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d' oeil dans la pièce. Son père était assis à une table et le lord trônait dans un immense fauteuil. Son père tourna la tête et il lui fallu au moins cinq bonnes secondes pour remarquer que...  
- Draco !  
Draco était déjà dans un autre couloir quand il entendit à nouveau les voix:  
- Maître, il s' est enfuit ...  
- JE LE SAIS !!! hurla Voldemort furibond, il vient de passer. Rattrapez-le immédiatement !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Et voilà un quatrième chapitre.  
Franchement, je suis pas très sûre de celui-là, j'sais pas pourquoi...  
Et vous, z'en pensez quoi ?  
Ciao tout le monde !  
Artémis


	5. Rencontre dans de sombres couloirs

Ciao tout le monde !!! Désolée pour tout ce retard et pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que les autres!!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tous ces reviews !!! Surtout que j'n'étais pas sûre du chapitre précédent alors ça m'a fait d'autant plus plaisir. Mais, comme je l' ai remarqué, si je me grouille pas à mettre la suite, je n'aurai pas plus de reviews, c'est ça ? Merci à Cora et à c_fleurbleue, watery 136, Dipsie, Meg et Nynphea, Yu Yevon (continues ta fic), Hiroshima, Odiss (j'espère que vous continuerez à me rewiever !) et tous les autres ! Vous me faites très très très plaisir. Bon, je vais m'arrêter là sinon . À part ça, vous avez p't-être remarqué que je ne publie plus qu'un chapitre par semaine, donc, ça mérite un pitite explication. En fait, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci surtout que je monte une pièce de théâtre avec ma classe (bon, j'suis actrice alors il faut que j'apprenne le texte) et en plus, je dois continuer cette fic sur papier avant de l'écrire ici donc il se peut que j'aie un peu de retard mais je suis déjà assez avancée question écriture sur papier alors je crois que jusqu' aux vacances de Pâques, je publierai un chapitre tous les 10 jours environ, pt'-être que ça prendra moins, j'sais pas !. J' espère que ça vous fait rien . Peace and love ! Ah, dernière pitite question : est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire oÙ trouver des défis ?  
  
Titre : Choix Difficiles  
  
Auteur : Artémis  
  
Disclamer : Je sais pas si vous aller me croire mais il a pas changé depuis la dernière fois (visages ébahis dans la foule) : j'ai le grand regret de vous annoncer qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent et que, à part si la GéNéREUSE J.K.Rowling décide de m' offrir .Ehm, Draco, par exemple.Il en restera ainsi. Nous vivons dans un monde injuste.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Rencontre dans de sombres couloirs  
  
Au bout d' un dédale de couloirs, Draco se retrouva dans le parc entouré d' un grillage d' au moins 2 mètres de hauteur.  
  
Il suivit un chemin et vit deux sorciers postés à l'entrée. Tu veux quoi ? demanda l'un des sorciers dès que Draco se fut approché. J'ai une mission pour Poudlard, en tant qu'espion. OÙ est le prochain Portoloin ? demanda-t-il d' une voix ferme. Là-bas, indiqua le sorcier en montrant du doigt une lisière de forêt plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais l'autre sorcier qui avait à l'évidence un Q.I un peu supérieur « De toute manière, pensa Draco, plus bas on peut pas » les interrompit : Fais voir ta marque. Draco déglutit puis il leva sa manche droite. Elle est de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa manche et avant que l' un des deux mangemorts aient remarqué ce qui se passait, il prit sa baguette magique : - Endoloris ! Les deux mangemorts tombèrent à genoux en se tordant de douleur. On ne s' oppose jamais à un Malfoy, murmura-t-il avant de réaliser ce qu' il disait vraiment. Il partit en courant.  
  
Voldemort avait un rictus alors qu'il se rasseyait confortablement dans son fauteuil. Du quatrième étage, il avait vu toute la scène et si le fils Malfoy montrait autant de talent la prochaine fois, il n'hésiterait pas à le prendre immédiatement comme mangemort. En effet, se devait être la première fois qu'il voyait un garçon de quinze ans utiliser le sortilège Doloris contre deux adultes et mangemorts en plus. Il se demanda si Lucius savait que son fils était aussi doué que ça.  
  
Cette fois, je t'ai laissé la vie sauve, mais ne t'en fais pas Draco, si je n'y arrive pas comme ça, il doit y avoir un autre moyen pour te convaincre et je le trouverai. Et l'on pouvait faire confiance à Voldemort pour ça. Je suis le chat Draco, et toi la souris.  
  
Draco retourna à Poudlard après avoir trouvé le Portoloin et venait d'entrer par la Grande Porte. Au bout d'un couloir particulièrement sombre, quelque chose le heurta de pleins fouets.  
  
Draco cligna des yeux et vit une silhouette par terre. Il lui tendit la main et elle se releva.  
**************************  
  
Le choc passé et étant sur pied, Hermione regarda qui elle avait heurté et reconnut Draco Malfoy. Ça va ? demanda Draco qui à l'évidence l'avait reconnue. « Oh mon dieu, Draco Malfoy me demande si ça va ! Il aurait pas pété un câble dernièrement ? » Oui, répondit-elle tout simplement. Malfoy, ça va ? demanda-t-elle. À l'évidence, elle s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de son pire ennemi. Je. Je voulais juste savoir si. si tu., bafouilla Malfoy. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ! l'interrompit Hermione, moqueuse. Bon alors je te laisse te débrouiller, dit-il courroucé en partant. Mais elle fit quelques pas et prit Malfoy par le bras. Il se retourna et ce fut la première fois qu'elle regardait attentivement son visage : ses cheveux étaient sillonnés par les rayons de la lune, les faisant ressembler à de l'or pur. Sa cicatrice sur la joue était encore visible et ses yeux semblaient être couvert d'un voile noir mais elle y vit cependant une étincelle d'espoir. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Enfin, je veux dire qu'il y a quelques mois encore, tu me traitais de « Sang-de-Bourbe » et là, tu m'aides à me relever ! C'est parce que . Disons que j'ai changé de point de vue. A la façon dont il gardait la tête baissée et évitait le regard d' Hermione, il avait encore du mal à accepter ce qui lui arrivait, en tout cas publiquement. À cause de ton père ? Comment tu . Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai heurté le professeur McGonagall dans les couloirs. Il y avait aussi Dumbledore et Rogue. Ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie et Dumbledore portait un. un.  
  
Elle s'arrêta. Dans son esprit, la scène qui désormais occupait tous ses cauchemars était devenue très nette et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le corps ensanglanté que portait Dumbledore ce jour-là était devant elle.  
  
. Un corps plein de sang, reprit-elle lentement. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Dumbledore dit à Pomfresh que tu es en danger. Pomfresh lui demande ce qui s'est passé et Dumbledore lui dit que c'est trop grave d'en parler maintenant mais que c'était à cause de ton père. Qu'il t'avait enfermé dans ses . ses . Cachots, termina-t-il d'un air grave. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autres a entendu ? Non. Et Potter et Weasley ne t'accompagnaient pas ? C'est bizarre. se doutait Draco. Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec eux ces temps-ci. Pourquoi, ils sont jaloux que tu sois sortie avec Krum ? dit-il narquois. « Il ne changera jamais ». Elle ne trouva rien à répliquer étant donné que d'après sa réputation, Draco Malfoy avait toutes les filles de l'école à ses pieds. « Toutes à part celle-là », pensa-t-il. Oui, Ron est jaloux que je sois sortie avec Krum et Harry, lui, est jaloux que Ron se préoccupe plus de moi que de lui. Résultats ; ils ne me parlent presque pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec ton père ? demanda-t- elle timidement.  
  
Draco déglutit. Il n'aimait pas raconter sa vie mais il avait besoin d'en parler et Crabbe ou Pansy se prêtaient mal au rôle de confiant. Mon père et moi n'avons pas, disons, le même point de vue pour mon avenir. Un soir, on s'est disputé assez violemment et je me suis retrouvé aux cachots. Après, il m'a menacé et . et (*ne chiale pas Draconichou, tu verras, ça va aller .*) Il t'a frappé, acheva Hermione dans un souffle (*tient, un jeu de mots à deux balles : frapper, achever.Z'avez pas pigé ? Normal*) Oui, ça à durer environ deux semaines. Un soir, Dumbledore est venu me chercher au Manoir et il a euh. menacé mon. père d'aller se plaindre au Ministère car l'école avait commencé depuis une semaine et je n'avais pas donné signe de vie (*au sens propre et figuré*). Alors, Dumbledore est descendu aux cachots et il m'a retrouvé enchaîné et inconscient. Après, tu connais la suite.  
  
Hermione resta sans voix. Alors, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là à la rentrée ? Draco ne put s'empêcher : Pourquoi, tu me cherchais ? Hermione rougit. Non, mais. enfin. Alors Draco la regarda comme il n'avait auparavant jamais encore regardé personne d'une telle manière. Pas même sa mère. Ce qui fit complètement craquer Hermione (*j'la comprend*).  
  
***************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron attendaient Hermione dans la Salle commune et, voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, ils se mirent la cape d'invisibilité et entrèrent dans le dortoir des filles. Ils reconnurent Parvati et Lavande et la dernière devait être Hermione car elle était la seule à laquelle on ne voyait pas le visage (*bravo Potter, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?*). Hermione, murmura Harry. Puis, d'un doigt hésitant, tâta la couverture. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond (*ta tête*) : la forme la couverture était beaucoup trop molle. Il prit la couverture et la souleva légèrement : rien ne bougeait. Il l'enleva complètement : sous la couverture se trouvaient plusieurs coussins entassés afin de reproduire une silhouette humaine. Harry et Ron contemplèrent un moment les coussins et puis allèrent chez Hagrid qui leur donna son avis après qu'Harry lui eut récité ce qui s'était passé : - Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Hagrid. Le mieux serait d'avoir une conversation avec Hermione.  
  
***************************  
Ils auraient pu rester là toute la nuit, s'approfondissant du regard, cherchant à comprendre les pensées de l'autre si un miaulement non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient n'avait pas rompu le silence. Bon ben, bégaya Hermione, bonne nuit. Draco lui adressa un léger sourire sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
Maudissant Miss Teigne, Hermione se hâta de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
À une heure si avancée de la nuit, elle ne trouva personne, ce qui valait mieux, dans la Salle commune.  
  
S'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle rentra dans le dortoir et, trop occupée à penser à autre chose (*on se demande quoi.*), elle s'endormit habillée de sa robe de sorcière.  
****************************  
Quelques heures plus tard, à des centaines de kilomètres de là : Lucius, commença le lord en levant les yeux de la lettre qu'Il venait de recevoir par hibou express, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, je crois qu'on a trouvé comment convaincre Draco de participer au plan. Envoie-lui une lettre de rendez-vous.  
*****************************  
À midi, Harry et Ron virent Hermione qui avait l'air fatiguée mais contente entrain de manger son rôti. Heu. Hermione, on pourrait te parler, demanda Harry. Bien sûr Harry décida d'aller droit au but : Hier soir, on devait aller voir Hagrid, tu te souviens ? Ouais, comment il va ? Hermione, toi aussi tu devais venir ! Ben, j'dormais. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Hermione, j'le connais mon prénom ! Et on aurait fait comment, vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ! s'exclama Ron qui devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire.  
Et voici et voilà le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère que ça mérite un pitit review (ou plusieurs, n'est-ce pas Nynphea) ?  
  
Bisous.  
  
Artémis 


	6. Etait ce un mensonge ?

  
  
Coucou tout le monde !!!  
Après avoir vu le désatre que j'ai provoqué en passant d' Apple à Microsoft, je vais m' en tenir à Apple. Merci encore et toujours de me reviewer: amy, watery136(toujours fidèle, merci beaucoup), annab, katarina ect...  
  
Réponses aux reviews (enfin!):  
Annab: sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idées de comment ça va se terminer. Faudra voir !  
amy: merci de ta promesse ! En fait, je dois avouer que tu n'étais pas loin de la première idée... Mais j' ai changé d'avis en pensant au caractère de Draco...Tu verras dans ce mini-chapitre. Enfin, je sais pas vraiment ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre mais une chose est sûre: il m' a fallu du temps pour trouver la fin...Bizarre.  
Le côté méchant de Draco ressort plus puissant que jamais !!! HAHAHA !!! Non, je rigole... Quoique...  
watery136: merci !!! Continues de me reviewer, thanks !!! Enfin, *yeux suppliants* si t' estimes que j'ai droit à un review...  
katarina: Il est vrai que j' ai voulu montrer dans le chapitre précédent que Draco est en fait assez puissant. Voldie avait vu juste ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi t' être aussi fidèle !  
  
Bon, retournons à nos dragons... euh non, moutons, vous devez vous étonner que j' ai écris un chapitre aussi vite ? Non ? Tant pis, je vous explique quand même pourquoi: en fait, ce chapitre est extrêmement court (y' en aura rarement des aussi courts, vous en faites pas) alors, j'ai pensé vous le mettre tout de suite car je pouvais pas le couper après...Vous comprendrez... enfin, je crois que vous trouverez la fin plutôt étrange...  
  
Ah, dernière chose, dès que vous m'aurez laissé un ch'tit review, vous pourrez me détester autant qu' il vous plaira pour avoir coupé à un moment pareil car vous pigerez plus rien (en tout cas, c' est ce que j' aurai fait...Oui, je sais, je suis très très méchante). HA HA HA !!! et double NIARK NIARK !!! Van Brutaal au Pouvoir !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Au fait, je tenait à féliciter notre auteure préférée (au cas oÙ, je parle de J.K.R)pour son petit garçon qu' elle a eu dernièrement ! Félicitations !!!  
  
Titre : Choix Difficiles  
  
Auteure (je sais jamais si faut mettre un à la fin.): Artémis  
  
Disclamer: (Si vous pensez qu'il a changé, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil) Aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent et même si je campe jour et nuit sous sa fenêtre, J.K. Rowling n' est pas disposée à me donner Draco...  
  
  
Chapitre 6   
  
Etait-ce un mensonge ?  
  
  
  
- OÙ étais-tu allée ?lui demanda calmement Harry.  
  
La vérité était qu'elle avait voulu aller se promener et qu' elle s' était arrêtée pour parler avec quelqu' un... Bon, avec Draco Malfoy. Et puis après tout, ce n' était pas si important que ça... En omettant le fait qu'elle n'arrête pas d' y penser depuis...  
  
- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, repliqua-t-elle d' un ton froid qui ressemblait à celui qu' employait Malfoy.  
  
- Mais bien sûr que ce sont nos affaires ! s'emporta Ron. Tu es notre amie et tu dois nous faire confiance.  
  
- Mais alors si je suis vraiment votre amie, laissez-moi vivre en paix !!!  
Elle se leva et quitta la Salle sous le regard ahuri de ses et d' autres élèves.  
  
N' ayant aucune idée oÙ aller, elle décida de descendre aux cachots. La jeune Gryffondor avait besoin de lui, elle était attirée...  
  
- Granger ?  
  
C' était Malfoy. Devinant qu' elle était venue pour lui, il la prit dans ses bras.  
_ Je suis imbattable pour la drague. personne ne me résisite, pas même Hermione Granger..._  
  
- Viens, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Il la mena par un dédale de couloirs jusqu' à un mur légèrement moisi oÙ il prononça le mot de passe.  
Elle entre dans la Salle commune des Serpentards qui n' avait rien à voir avec celle des Gryffondors qui était chaleureuse et amicale.  
Pour l' instant, il n' y avait personne même dans le dortoir des garçons oÙ Hermione s' assit sur le lit de Draco qui s' assit à côté d' elle.  
Elle lui expliqua la scène.  
  
- Oh Draco, dit-elle après avoir terminé, je ne sais pas quoi faire !  
  
- bon, pour cet après-midi, tu restes là avec moi (*alors bis?*) et on ne va pas aux cours (*pas bien !*) et... oh non... ce soir, j' ai un empêchement...  
  
- Comment ça ? A Poudlard !  
  
- Euh, c'est que mon père a décidé que je devienne Mangemort...  
  
- Sinon ?  
Le visage de la jeune fille resta impassible.  
  
- Il me tuera.  
  
C'est qui n' était qu' à moitié vrai.  
  
Tout à coup, Draco eut une idée pour se venger de son père :  
  
- Impero !  
  
  
  
  
  
Vraiment très court, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, suis-je vraiment aussi méchante que ça ? J' attends vos reviews !  
  
Bisous   
  
Artémis  



	7. Soumission ?

Holà tout le monde !!! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, super bien depuis que je suis de retour devant mon ordi ( ma dose, donnez-moi ma dose !!!!) !  
  
Tout d' abord, un GRAND merci à ceux qui m' on reviewé pour mon problème d' ordi: lady-be, annab et SURTOUT à Mymy sans qui vous auriez dû attendre jusqu' à jeudi ! Alors remerciez-là ! J' sais pas comment mais après tout, c' est pas à moi de toujours tout faire ici ! Deux fics ça me suffit ! En tout cas, merci à vous toutes !  
  
Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard mais comme à moins d' avoir une présentation comme le chap 5 ( je DéTESTE les mauvaises présentations !!!), j' suis obligée de mettre ma fic à l' école et comme on a 2 semaines de vacances... Et pour me faire pardonner, un long chapitre vous attend ! J' espère que vous serez contents !!!  
  
Comme d' hab, merci, un ENORME merci à tous mes reviewers ! J' ai dépassé les 60 reviews, OUAAAIIISSS !!!!! I LOVE YOU !!!!!!! FOREVER !!!! Qu' est- ce que je ferai sans vous ?  
  
Watery 136: Merci beaucoup !!! T' en fais pas si t' as pas compris, c' est parfaitement normal !!! Ce chapitre et les prochains vont t' aider à comprendre... Ouais, bien sûre que j' en suis fière car après tout, il n' y a pas de mal à être méchante, s' pas ?  
  
Katarina: En effet, Draco a belle et bien lancé un sort. Quand je disais que c' était son côté Malfoy qui ressortait, j' avais pas tort: redevient- il méchant, l' a-t-il toujours été, était-ce un effet de notre imagination ou... autre chose ? Mystère (enfin, pas complètement pour moi !) Si j' ai dit que c' était à moitié vrai que son père le tuerait, c' est parce que comme Lucius a... on dira "offert" son fils à Voldemort, tant que Voldemort ne lui en donnera pas l' ordre, il ne tuera pas son fils et de toute manière, Voldemort et Lucius ont besoin de Draco. Biensûr, si Draco ne veut vraiment pas leur obéirent, ils le tueront. Bien que connaissant Voldemort, ça m' étonnerait qu' il ne trouve pas un moyen de le convaincre, à moins que Dr... Bon, après tout, JE suis l' auteur alors, que ça plaise ou non à Voldemort, il fera ce que je lui ordonne... Et oui mon vieux, les belles années sont terminées, Maintenant, c' est Moi qui commande ! Merci beaucoup et continues à m' encourager, ça me fait très très plaisir !  
  
Drafina Malfoy: Merci beaucoup pour ton review . J' espère que tu continueras ! Et merci aussi pour ton e-mail ( j' ai adoré les serpents qui bougeaient et les hiboux!)  
  
Nynphea alias Kess: Coucou toi ! alorsçaalorsçaalorsça ! J' y crois pas !!! Dis moi, tu t' ennuies pas un peu pendant les périodes d' informatique pour m' envoyer tous ces reviews ? Sinon, je dois t' engueuler pour une chose: comment OSES-tu appeler MON Draco Chéri je cite : Dracodracodraconichoucochonet... COCHONET !!!!!!! COMMENT OSES-TU L' APPELER "COCHONET" ?????? JE VAIS TE TUER DèS QUE JE TE VERRAIS... donc... demain !!!!! *bruit d' une tronçonneuse en arrière fond* ARF ARF ARF !!!! Prépares-toi à mourir !!!!!! I make spelling' s mistakes, MOI !!!... Bon, a few but c' est des fautes de frappe ou à cause dell' scambio di doc.( hahaha, je sais l' italien et pas toi *Vlad's Song*. VIVE L' ITALIE !!!! Soit dit en passant) alors c' est différent ! Humanus nonne perfectus est. At sinon, merci aussi fidela esse ! Wer hat gesagt, dass ich wiederholte, hein, avouez ! Qui l' a insinué ? Pour ton autre review, je te mettrais la réponse dans le chap 8 car il y a plus de place ici pour le mettre...  
  
Sandi: Ouais, t' as raison: mais pour qui ils se prennent ces deux-là !!! Et si je les tuais, rien que parce qu' ils ont été méchants avec Draki ? Mhmmm, ça serai envisageable mais Harry... Oups, j' allais dire un truc qui faut pas !!! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fais très très plaisir !!! Continues comme ça please !! Voici la suite !  
  
Albi: Merci pour tous ces compliments et ces encouragements *rougit* !!! Désolée pour le retard mais je pouvais pas faire autrement... J' suis méchante moi ??? Noooon !!!!  
  
Mione11: Merci !!! En voilà un plus long, beaucoup plus long ! J' espère qu' il te plaira autant que les autres ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !!!  
  
flo007: Reviews courts mais clairs ! Merci merci merci !!! Donnes-moi ton avis sur mon nouveau-super-long-chapitre-que-j'espère-tu-aimeras-en- me-le-disant-avec-un-pitit-review !  
  
Lyra Parle d' Or: Snif snif, ça ma fait du mal que tu penses me tuer mais si ça peut te consoler, moi aussi je pense à te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à Draco dans"Agonie". Comment as-tu pu le tuer ?!? Tuer Lego ( c' est très joli comme nom, qu' est-ce que tu racontes ?), je suis d' accord et j' aurai même pu t' aider mais de là à tuer Draki !!!!! Ouininin !!!!! Méchante fille, très méchante ! au fait, comme je te l' ai déjà dit, j' attends ta bande de minus avec impatience. Voldie aussi d' ailleurs... 5 en maths !!! J' ai fait un 2 ( sur 6) en 2ème période... Et merci encore pour avoir reviewé ! Je t' adore (mais je te tuerai quand même Ahahaha !)  
  
Arathorn: Merci d' avoir dit que j' écrivais bien, ça m' a fait super plaisir ! Quand tu dis que je dois pas trop montrer mes sentiments envers Draco, tu veux dire les (**) ? J' espère car justement, je savais pas s' il fallait les mettre car ça risquait de vous distraire. Merci beaucoup de ta remarque (si c' était ce que tu voulais dire...) ! Tu trouve que je change le caractère de Draco ? Pourquoi, tu le vois comment ? J' attends de tes nouvelles !  
  
Mimi-la-pro: Voici la suite ! Tu trouves que mon chap 6 était bien ? Tant mieux parce que moi aussi, c' était un de mes préférés ( à cause de la fin ) ! J' espère que celui-là te plaira autant ! Et encore merci !  
  
Bon, alors si pour les non-concernés vous avez eu la flemme de lire les réponses aux reviews, je vous répète que si vous avez rien pigé au chapitre précédent, c' est parfaitement normal et vous comprendrez dans ce chapitre et les suivants. Don't panic ! Alors allons-y !  
  
Titre: Choix Difficiles  
  
AuteurE (contente Nyny ? Tiens Nyny, c' est joli comme surnom, tu trouves pas ? Hahaha, que la Honte s' abatte sur toi !): C'est encore moi euh... enfin (*lançant un regard noir à Voldemort qui se tasse dans un coin*) Moi ! Artémis !  
  
Disclamer: Oh mais c' est pas possible ! Oui, on le sait que tout est à J.K. Rowling !  
  
Ce chapitre, à part une toute petite partie, est entièrement dédié à Ambre Black, alias Meg, sans qui je n' aurais pas eu une si bonne note en math ! Merci à toi . Enormément !!!!  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Soumission ?  
  
Le trait de lumière atteignit Hermione au milieu de la poitrine.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais ça va arranger les choses. Je suis obligé, tu comprends, murmura-t-il en lui carressant la joue. C' est pour sauver Potter, car ainsi, je pourrai me venger.  
  
Mais avant qu' elle ne put dire un mot, Draco l' attrapa et l' embrassa violemment. Elle n' essaya pas de se défiler, trop surprise. Draco, lui, savait très bien ce qu' il fesait : cette fille, cette Sang-de-Bourbe avait changé durant l' été et pas en mal. " Ca en fera une de plus sur la liste, si t' y arrive...", lui murmura une petite voix intérieure.  
  
Mais un autre sentiment lui disait que ce ne sera pas un trophée supplémentaire comme Pansy ou cette fille de Serdaigle dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Avec Granger, ce sera beaucoup plus dur, donc beaucoup plus amusant que les filles, certes bien faites, qui se jettent à ses pieds..  
  
********************  
  
Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris de ne pas voir Hermione aux cours de l' après midi car il savait qu' ils y étaient allés un peu fort, mais ce qui l' inquièta, ce fut le soir oÙ, après avoir fouillé la bibliothèque, une bonne partie du château et avoir eu la confirmation de Lavande qu' elle n' était pas dans le dortoir, elle restait introuvable.  
  
- Elle doit bien être quelque part, répétait sans cesse Ron.  
  
A neuf heures, toujours aucun signe de vie...  
  
********************  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione n' avait pas bougé du dortoir des Serpentards, toujours sous l' emprise de l' Imperium. Draco était allongé sur le lit à côté d' elle et lui passait la main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Heureusement, la porte était fermée à clé et aucun Serpentard ne voulait déranger Draco Malfoy lorsqu' il s' enfermait dans le dortoir, en aucune façon que ce soit.  
  
- Draco, tu penses que ça fait mal de recevoir la Marque ? demanda-t- elle un peu inquiète.  
  
- Sais pas...  
  
A onze heures moins le quart, Draco se leva et, suivi d' Hermione, montèrent à l' endroit oÙ leur "histoire" avait commencé. Un carrosse arriva. Dedans était assis Lucius qui fut surpris de voir son fils avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
- Qu' est-ce qu' elle fait là ? demanda-t-il froidement sans remarquer qu' elle était sous l' emprise de son fils. Hermione fut la plus rapide:  
  
- Figurez-vous, Mr. Malfoy, que, apprenant qu' une cérémonie afin d' avoir la Marque aurait lieu, j' ai voulu l' avoir, moi-aussi. Lucius était méfiant: il pouvait s' agir d' un piège mais, si c' était la vérité, le Maître allait en avoir deux au lieu d' un seul et tout deux voyant régulièrement Potter.C' était un point à ne pas lésiner.  
  
- Bien, dit-il enfin, montez.  
  
- Une Sang-de-Bourbe dans mes rangs !!!! Apparement, Voldemort n' était pas vraiment d' accord. Draco s' avança vers lui et dit:  
  
- Maître, d'accord que c' est une Sang-de-Bourbe mais elle est la meilleure sorcière de l' école et une amie de Potter. Et de toutes manières, si Vous ne l' acceptez pas, je ne deviens pas Mangemort. "J' en ai besoin pour le plan, absolument"  
  
Voldemort sembla réfléchir, puis annonça:  
  
- C' est d' accord, mais pour nous prouver votre loyauté, je veux que vous m' apportiez ici même Harry Potter.  
  
- Mais... Maître, protesta Draco, Vous même n' arrivez pas à le capturer !  
  
- Oui mais il se fie de Granger et en plus, je vais vous faire une initiation à la Magie Noire comme arme supplémentaire.  
  
Puis, après quelques moments de réflexion, Il changea d' avis.  
  
- Mais il est vrai que Potter est un trop gros morceau. Pour l' instant. Un ami de Potter fera l' affaire. Et mort de préférence. Je vous laisse une semaine. Lucius, renvoie-les à Poudlard.  
  
Puis, s' adressant aux deux autres:  
  
- Lucius va vous recontacter dans trois jours par hibou. Lucius, son fils et Hermione s' inclinèrent et partirent.  
  
Pour le retour, ils prirent de la poudre de Cheminette afin d' aller plus vite. Chacun se retrouva dans sa Salle Commune respective.  
*******************  
- Qu' en pensez-Vous Maître ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- Si elle ne nous satisfait pas comme Mangemorte, je te la laisse Lucius. Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux.  
  
Lucius eut un sourir satisfait en imaginant toutes les "choses" qu' il pourrait lui faire. Surtout qu' elle était si... bonne.  
********************  
A midi, dans les couloirs, Hermione aperçut Draco au milieu de la foule. Elle était seule car Harry et Ron ne lui parlaient plus. Et elle tenait à que ça reste comme ça. Draco s' approcha d' elle comme s' il voulait lui parler mais il passa en la heurtant. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et un papier passa d' une main à l' autre.  
  
Hermione alla s' asseoir et lut le papier:  
  
" Ce soir, à minuit à la lisière de la forêt devant la serre 1"  
  
- Alors Hermione, on a un petit ami ? Hermione fourra brusquement le papier dans une de ses poches. Harry, qui était assis dans les environs, s' arrêta de parler.  
  
Hermione se retourna et vit Parvati Patil qui la regardait fixement. Puis tournant la tête, elle aperçut Harry et Ron à qui elle lança un regard glacial. Elle se leva, toisa Parvati et partit.  
  
- Eh ben dis donc, elle n' a pas l' air très contente ! s' exclama Parvati en s' adressant à Harry et Ron.  
  
Harry ne fit que hocher la tête.  
  
Le soir, Hermione fut au rendez-vous. Draco l' attendait déjà. Il la plaqua contre la serre 1 et l' embrassa mais fut interrompu par un aboiement.  
  
- Ce n' est rien, lui murmura Draco qui l' embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus violemment.  
  
Après ça, Draco expliqua à Hermione ce qu' ils allaient faire :  
  
- Dans deux jours, tu vas chercher Crivey et tu lui dis: " Colin, viens voir, Harry est en train de faire un truc exeptionnel." Là, tu t' assures que Potter n' est pas dans les parages et tu l' emportes jusque dans la salle de Runes vide à cette heure-là oÙ je t' attendrai.  
  
Au petit-déjeuner du lendemain, Harry reçut une lettre oÙ l' on pouvait lire:  
  
" Harry, viens chez moi dès que tu peux avec Ron. C' est important. Hagrid"  
  
Ils décidèrent d' y aller le soir même.  
  
- Ah, vous voilà enfin, dit Hagrid. C' est au sujet d' Hermione... Hagrid respira profondément avant de reprendre.  
  
Bon, donc hier soir, j' étais sur le point de m' endormir quand Crockdur a aboyé...  
  
Harry n' avait pas vraiment envie d' entendre la suite.  
  
- Je me suis levé, continua Hagrid, et j' ai vu Hermione qui embrassait un garçon...  
  
Ron était en train de s' étouffer et Harry, connaissant très bien les sentiments de Ron pour Hermione, lui mit sa main sur l' épaule.  
  
- C' était qui ? demanda Ron, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
  
- C' est bien là le plus dur, répondit Hagrid. Harry se demanda s' il pouvait y avoir plus dur pour Ron.  
  
- Je crois, mais en fait, j' ai sûrement pas bien vu...  
  
- C' était qui, s' impatienta Ron.  
  
- Il devait avoir les cheveux clair. Très clair.  
  
Harry ne voyait pas qui pouvait avoir des cheveux clair. Pas pour longtemps.  
  
Cette conversation démoralisa complètement Ron.  
*******************  
Draco et Hermione avaient décidé d' avancer le plan d' un jour et donc, ils se retrouvèrent à huit heures moins quart dans la salle de classe.  
  
Colin fut attiré plus encore facilement que ce que croyait Hermione et Draco lui envoya une épée qu' il avait récupérée sur une armure avec un sortilège d' expulsion. Ils prirent le corps, Draco jeta l' appareil qu' avait Crivey autour du cou (le Maître détestait tous ce qui avait rapport aux Sangs-de-Bourbe).  
  
- Reducto, murmura Draco. Crivey devint aussi petit qu' une peluche que Draco fourra dans un sac.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le dernier obstacle qui les séparait de Lord Voldemort. En l' occurence, une porte.  
  
- Entrez, ordonna Voldemort. Il eut un sourir mauvais lorsqu' Il les vit.  
  
Tous deux s' inclinèrent devant le lord.  
  
- Bien, dit ce-dernier, je vous avais donné une semaine, vous revenez au bout de deux jours. Parfait. Tu vois que ton fils n' est pas qu' un bon à rien Lucius. On va vous mettre la Marque ce soir à... On va dire dans un quart d' heure donc, à neuf heures précises. Elfes, accompagnez-les dans les deux chambres d' invités et apportez-leur les robes pour la Cérémonie.  
  
Deux elfes accoururent et, ayant reçu les ordres, s' inclinèrent. Puis ils accompagnèrent les deux adolescents dans deux chambres séparées par une portes latérale.  
  
Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione s' assit à côté de sa robe de Cérémonie. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle fut prête alors elle décida d' aller voir oÙ en était Draco. Elle se leva et toqua contre la porte latérale.  
  
- Entrez, dit-il.  
  
Hermione entra et vit Draco torse nu . Elle ne put s' empêcher de remarquer la "plaque de chocolat" comme le disaient Lavande et Parvati lorsqu' elles parlaient de mecs entre elles.  
  
Il s' approcha d' elle et la prit dans ses bras et murmura:  
  
- Je sais mais il faut pas, c' est bientôt finit.  
  
Hermione le regarda et distingua dans ses yeux la même peur qu' elle. Cependant, elle ne réagit pas lorsque Draco lui lança pour l' enième fois un Imperium.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir juré fidelité et soumission à leur maître, tous deux furent marqués au sens propre et figuré.Draco avec la robe qu' il avait mise le soir oÙ il avait refusé bien qu' il savait qu' il ne pourrait rien faire le jour venu. Et le voilà avec cette même robe, se tordant silencieusement de douleur sous la chaleur du fer brûlant. Hermione, elle, se mordait la lèvre inférieure mais elle tint bon.  
  
(* Cette partie fera très plaisir à Nyny à qui je la dédie ! Vive les fics classées *bip* !!! Miss Slashs *)  
  
Alors qu' ils s' apprêtaient à rentrer, Lucius retint Hermione par le bras avec un air... "gourmand" dans les yeux et commença à lui caresser la joue descendant jusqu' au lèvres.  
  
- Lucius, seulement si ce n' est pas satisfaisant, rappela Voldemort.  
  
Lucius regarda la jeune fille en s' humidifiant les lèvres avec sa langue comme si il avait devant lui un gâteau particulièrement alléchant mais ses yeux trahissaient une grande déception.  
  
- Père, lâchez-la, prévint Draco avec le peu de politesse dont il était encore capable. Lucius la lâcha et les deux adolescents partirent.  
  
- Merci, murmura Hermione.  
  
Draco la regarda dans les yeux. Ses joues rosirent légèrement mais ne répondit rien, laissant un léger sourir de soulagement faire tout le travail.  
  
Il était dix heures et demi lorsqu' Hermione donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Elle rentra dans la Salle Commune presque vide. Ce "presque" était deux garçons assis dans des fauteuils et qui la regardaient fixement.  
  
- Alors Hermione, on va se promener ?  
  
- Ca vous regarde ? dit-elle crispée de douleur à cause de la Marque.  
  
- T' as mal ? demanda Harry, inquiet.  
  
- Non.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers tant bien que mal et entra dans son dortoir.  
  
- Elle nous cache quelque chose, dit Ron, partagé entre l' énervement, la jalousie et le soucis.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, ce qu' elle craignait le plus arriva.  
Fin du septième chapitre.  
Ooouuufff, crevant ! Ce chapitre faisait le double de mes habituels. Enfin, j' espère avoir de vos nouvelles. Sans compter qu' il est 2h 47 du mat' ! Ahlala, ce que je ferai pas pour vous ! J' ai déjà écrit le chapitre 8 sur papier et la fin sera... sadique ! Comme d' hab' quoi !  
  
Mais si je reçois plein de pitits reviews mignons tout plein, il est clair que je me grouillerai de mettre la suite le plus vite possible !!! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! Merci d' avance !  
  
Et si vous avez encore du mal à comprendre, dites-le moi, je me ferai un plaisir à vous expliquer car en relisant ce chapitre, j' ai remarqué que c' était pas facile si on ne perçoit pas le charactère de Draco qui essaie de construire un plan pour sa vengeance avec tout plein de ruses, commence à tomber amoureux et est obligé de se rapprocher de Potter, toujours à cause du plan, qui est la personne qu' il déteste le plus au monde ! Mais dès que vous saurez le plan (qui m' est venu à l' idée hier soir vers 11h 45 !), tout deviendra plus clair. J' espère vous avoir aidé en vous disant ce qui trottait dans la tête de Draco !  
  
Dernier truc (oh mais c' est qu' elle est chiante celle-la !) j' ai publié une autre fic appelée "En route pour l' enfer !" qui elle aussi parle de Draco. Si ça vous intéresse, vous êtes tous les bienvenus pour venir la lire !  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
Artémis  
  
P.-s: Vive les bus à deux étages ! Et Draki Chéri !!! 


	8. Quelque chose à régler

Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
Désolée de vous faire autant attendre maisc' est la fin de l' année scolaire ( youpii !) et tous les profs nous bourrent de tests partout où ils peuvent en mettre alors j' ai pas trop le choix...  
  
Non, je n' ai pas mis deux chapitres en même temps mais si vous avez pas lu le chapitre 7, il serait p' t-être temps d' y aller...  
  
Sinon, réponses aux reviews:  
  
Kess alias Nynphea: Ah ! Il était temps que tu changes ton pseudo ! Oui, c' est bel et bien une injuriam (nan, j' ai pas encore mon livre de latin sur mes genoux). Bon, j' te tuerai pas aujourd' hui ("public: Ooooh ( de désespoir)" mouarfarfarf, that' s mio public!) car ... j' suis laeta tonight ( arrête des penser des trucs pas catholiques!). J' veux la fin du stip-tease !!!! Bon, si jamais, ich can toujours me passer la cassette du théâtre (pour ceux qui savent pas, le théâtre que j' ai joué y' a quelque jours avec ma classe comportait un strip-tease ! De mecs, cela va de soi !) T' as un toutou ? C' est quoi comme race ? (Si jamais, relis ton review). Toi une fille bien élevée ? *Eclate d' un rire tonitruant* Heu... Oui Kess, c' est ça bien sûr *tourne la tête de droite à gauche* Pauvre fille, c' est un cas déséspéré... Sinon, comme d' hab', merci !  
  
mimi-la-pro: Niark niark niark, avoir honte ? Moi ? C' est mon boulot de vous tenir en haleine, non ? D' ailleurs, la fin de ce chapitre est particulièrement... méchante, si tu veux mon avis! Tu me diras ce que t' en penses ! Merci encore pour tous ces compliments !!!  
  
Draco' s fan forever: Merci merci merci, surtout, n' arrêtes pas de me complimenter (autant que ça en vaille la peine) j' adore ça !  
  
hanonyme: Encore des compliments ! Merci merci et encore merci ! Voilà la suite, désolée encore pour l' attente !  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Avant de commencer, j' aimerai m' excuser auprès d' Arathorn. En effet, j' avais dit dans mon chapitre précédent que j' enlèverai les (**) mais en enregistrant sur fanfiction, j' ai pris la mauvaise version où je n' avais pas encore enlevé les (**) et je m' aperçois que ça vous coupe trop. Mais heureusement, j' ai remplacé avec une nouvelle version où j' ai enlevé les (**) car ça donne mieux !!!! Alors encore désolée !!!!  
  
Titre: Choix Difficiles  
  
Auteure: Artémis  
  
Disclamer: Nihil mihi est. Non fortuna habeo ! J.K. Rowling sunt !  
  
Ce chapitre aussi est entièrement dédié à Meg pour la remercier de tous les efforts qu' elle fait pour m' aider.  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Quelque chose à régler  
  
Il devait être onze heures du soir alors qu' elle s' embrassait avec Draco dans un couloir assez éclairé par la lune quand deux silouhette apparurent de nulle part.  
  
Ron se précipita sur Draco et le plaqua contre un mur. Il commença à l' étrangler. Draco lui donna un coup de poing sur le nez et un craquement sinistre suivit d' un saignement leur indiqua que Ron avait le nez cassé.  
  
Harry se jeta à son tour sur le Serpentard et tous deux tombèrent dans un tourbillon de coups.  
  
- Arrêtez ! cria Hermione. En vain.  
  
Draco en était maintenant à un contre deux.  
  
Au bout d' un combat oÙ chacun reçut des yeux au beurre noir, des bleus, ect... Draco fut immobilisé contre un mur. Ron sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sous le menton de Draco.  
  
- Vas-y Weasley, tue-moi mais n' oublies pas qu' elle m' a choisit et sous tous les angles...  
  
Ron eut un regard interrogateur mais il se ressaisit. Trop tard. Draco profita de cette hésitation pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia, s' enlever de son étreinte et sortir sa baguettte en si peu de temps que même Harry en fut abasourdi.  
  
Ron sembla avoir si mal à la jambe qu' il ne pouvait plus marcher. Harry se précipita pour voir s' il allait bien mais oublia Draco qui ne se priva pas de lui lancer un sortilège.  
  
- Scienal !  
  
Harry eut l' impression que des lames chauffées à blanc s' enfonçaient entre chacune de ses vertèbres dorsales.  
  
- De la magie noire, murmura Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.  
  
Draco eut un sourir mauvais. En effet, son père l' avait déjà initié à la magie noire.  
  
- Corpus Inflamare, murmura-t-il à nouveau.  
  
Ron avait l' impression d' avoir le corps entier en feu.  
  
- Wingardium Leviosa ! marmonna Harry  
  
Draco se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, ce qui donna le temps à Harry et Ron de se relever.  
  
Malheureusement, le sort fut de très courte durée et lorsque Draco eut à nouveau pieds à terre, il stupéfixa Ron et en revint aux mains avec Harry.  
  
- Mais enfin,qu' est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix alors que Draco était en train d' étrangler Harry. Ils n' avaient pas remarqué tout le bruit qu' ils faisaient.  
  
Draco reconnut McGonagall.  
  
- Retournez dans vos dortoirs et je veux vous voir demain matin à neuf heures chez le directeur, dit-elle.  
  
Draco lâcha le cou de Harry, qui avait commencé à suffoquer, à contre- coeur. Harry lui lança un regard haineux et Draco, ne se contrôlant plus, lui envoya un coup nde poing à la mâchoir.  
  
- 50 points en moinst à Serpentard et Gryffondor ! annonça McGonagall.  
  
Les deux garçons s' en fichaient complètement.  
  
-Et réveillez-moi Mr. Weasley, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Ce ne fut qu' alors que Draco remarqua qu' Hermione avait disparu.  
  
Le lendemain, Dumbledore les considéra gravement puis dit:  
  
- Harry et Ron, vous restez ici. Draco, tu peux partir.  
  
"Draco ? Depuis quand Dumbledore tutoie Malfoy ?" se demanda Harry.  
  
- Très bien, continua dumbledore une fois la porte refermée sur Draco. Il faut que vous dise une chose importante: arrêtez de l' énerver.  
  
- Qui ? demanda Harry. Malfoy ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Dumbledore d' un ton grave. Il passe un mauvais moment.  
  
- Pourquoi ? interrogea avidement ron à qui cette nouvelle ne sembla pas le toucher le moins du monde. Hier soir, il avait l' air bien content.  
  
- Je ne peux rien vous dire...  
  
Harry, lui, pensa à un détail:  
  
- C' est pour ça qu' il n' était pas là à la rentrée ?  
  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas mais ses yeux émirent une étrange lueur.  
  
Harry se demandait encore ce qu' il s' était passé avec Malfoy alors qu' il sombrait dans le sommeil. Il eut à peine le temps d' entendre Ron marmonner: " Tu vas voir" qu' il s' endormit.  
  
- Non, laissez-moi père, je ne vous désobéirai plus !  
  
Voldemort s' approcha de lui et se mit à le secouer violemment. Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu' un le secouait vraiment et, pendant un instant, il se demanda qu' est-ce qu' il faisait là.  
  
Puis, lorsque ses yeux s' habituèrent aux ténèbres, il regarda le visage qui le fixait et y vit deux yeux remplis d' effroi. Des yeux vert emeraude...  
  
- Malfoy, ça va ? demanda la personne en face de lui.  
  
- Potter ?  
  
- Non, c' est Harry le prince d' Angleterre, répliqua l' autre.  
  
Alors, Draco se rappela ce qui c' était passé: le jour même, Ron, qui avait été prévenul la semaine passée par Dumbledore de ne pas l' agresser s' était jeté sur son pire ennemi entr deux cours et ile se battirent dans les couloirs, au milieu de la foule d' élèves.  
  
De toute évidence, Potter était en train de passer la nuit au chevet de Ron, encore inconscient.  
  
- Qu' est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda tout de même Draco d' une voix faible.  
  
- Je m' étais assoupi et ensuite, je t' ai entendu crier, expliqua Potter.  
  
- Qu' est-ce que tu as entendu ?  
  
Harry rougit en espérant que, avec le peu de luminosité, qu' offrait la lune à travers les vitres, Malfoy ne remarquerait rien.  
  
- Oh rien de... de...  
  
- Qu' est-ce que tu as entendu ? répéta Draco d' une voix plus forte.  
  
- Tu... tu as hurlé et... et puis tu as dit que tu ne lui désobéirais plus.  
  
- Tu sais à qui j' ai dit ça ?  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre:  
  
- Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais...  
  
- Je ne t' ai pas demandé ton avis, je t' ai juste posé une question alors réponds-moi !!!  
  
Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en élevant la voix et ça réveilla Ron qui fit semblant de dormir.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry, énervé, je sais très bien que tu parlais de ton père. Ca te va ?  
  
Il sentait la chaleur émaner de son visage.  
  
Draco n' en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait beau critiquer Potter de tous les noms qui existaient, il savait très bien qu' il était intelligent et rusé. Pouvait-il alors deviner que l' un de ses pires ennemis était battu par son père ou pire, un Mangemort ? Et pouvait-il le révéler à l' école entière ?  
  
- Potter, dit-il enfin. Promets-moi que tu ne diras à personne ce que tu viens d' entendre.  
  
- On a peur pour sa réputation ? demanda Harry sur un ton blagueur.  
  
- Potter ?  
  
- Le mot magique ?  
  
- Le quoi ?  
  
- S' il te plaît, expliqua Harry.  
  
Draco soupira: les mots de politesse ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire mais là, sa réputation était en jeu.  
  
- Pourrais-tu, s'... s' il te plaît, de ne pas divaguer les informations que tu as entendues ?  
  
- Promis.  
  
- Merci...  
  
- Merci ? Fais gaffe Malfoy, il ne serait pas préférable que tu deviennes attentionné !  
  
Draco sourit. Un petit sourir mais un sourir quand même que Harry remarqua malgré le peu de luminosité.  
  
- Non mais attend !  
  
Ron n' en pouvait plus: non seulement cette vermine blondasse lui piquait son Hermione mais son meilleur ami par-dessus le marché !  
  
Il s' était levé et avait pris sa baguette.  
  
- Ron, mais qu' est-ce que tu fais !?!  
  
- Expello !  
  
Harry reçut le sortilège d' expulsion en plein dans le ventre et il fut envoyé contre le mur.  
  
Ron s' approcha de Draco en tenant sa baguette pointée sur lui.  
  
- Tu vas me le payer Malfoy !  
  
Draco eut un sourir mauvais et répliqua:  
  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n' arrives pas à garder ton meilleur ami et encore moins ta petite amie ?  
  
- Au moins moi, j' ai de vrais amis !  
  
Leurs colères avaient pris le dessus sur tous les autres sentiments.  
  
- Quels magnifiques amis ! s' exclama DRaco. La seule chose qui importe, c' est le pouvoir, continua-t-il pour l' effrayer.  
  
- Tu parles comme Tu-Sais-Qui, remarqua Ron.  
  
Le sourir de Draco s' accentua et Ron blêmit. Il l' avait deviné.  
  
Vas-y, dit tranquillement Draco, fais-le mais n' oublies pas que tu les auras tous sur le dos.  
  
Puis, il prit lui-aussi sa baguette et changea son verre en poignard.  
  
- Putain, mais qu' est-ce que tu...  
  
Fin du chapitre 8  
  
Mouahaha !! I' m very bad !!!  
  
Mais sinon, veuillez m' excuser d' avoir fait, encore une fois, un ch' tit chapitre. Mais pour avoir la suite, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...  
  
Sinon je prendrais TOUT mon temps ! Ce qui veut dire que vous aurez pas la fin d' ici... mi-fin juin !!!  
  
A part ça, ça me ferai super plaisir si vous preniez le temps d' aller lire "En route pour l' enfer". Un pitit review aussi sur cette fic me ferait, comme d' hab', super plaisir !!!  
  
Bisous everybody !  
  
Artémis 


	9. Complications

Coucou tout le monde !!  
  
Désolée pour cet immense retard mais comme j' ai la permission de sortie jusqu' à 9 heures 45 et que le mat', je dois me réveiller à 7heures ( N' est-ce pas Ambre ???) et que j' ai en plus une boum à organiser qui ne va rien arranger, ça devient un peu restreint... Et en plus, il m' a fallu attendre une semaine car j' arrivais pas à uploader sur fanfiction (et apparement, j' étais pas la seule.)mais j' essaie tout de même de vous mettre un chapitre de temps en temps ! En plus au point où on en est arrivé, il faudrait éviter de perdre le fil (s' il y en a un... oui, je vous rassure, je sais, à peu près, où on va...).  
  
Ah et pour "En route pour l' enfer !", faudra encore (un peu) attendre car j' ai préféré vous mettre ce chapitre avant !  
  
Comme d' habitude, et j' en suis désolée, vous ne comprendrez rien au début alors je vous averti tous de suite !!! Sorry !  
  
Mais un ch'tit avertissement, si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, dites- le-moi parce que ça va se compliquer par la suite !!!  
  
Bon, c' est pas tout ça, réponses aux reviews, qui, comme je l' ai remarqué, commencent à contenir quelques emportations de la part de mes chers reviewers... j' adore ça !  
  
Drafina Malfoy: chap 9:Moi aussi Colin me tapait sur le système donc... Bye bye Colin ! merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Chap 8: T' es pas la seule qui aime ron, moi aussi dans ses bons moments je le trouve cool. Mais s' il devra mourir il mourra! C' est la loi de la nature mais ne t' en fais pas... enfin, lis et tu verras !  
  
Mione11: En un mot, à bas Ron ? Ben ouais, comme tu peux pas le supporter... Here' s the suite ! Merci !!!  
  
Paprika Star: T' es pour Draco ? Alors on est deux ! Merci pour tes compliments et continues la lecture, please !  
  
Ambre Black alias Meg: Que de compliments! Merci ! Et, cela va de soi, continues ta fic ... Ou sinon je te tue !  
  
annab: Mhmm tu verras ! Et comme le disent si bien nos amis anglais: read, enjoy and review !  
  
Mimi-la-pro: Quoi dire à part un immense merci???  
  
katarina: Wow, quel review ! Merci ! Je crois qu' elle va encore durer sur 5 chapitres environ. Peut-être plus peut-être moins! Donc voici des réponses: chap 7, il est vrai qu' Hermione était un peu trop sobre, dirons- nous mais comme tu l' as dit, vu que l' Imperium perd e sa force au fil du temps, elle était dans uns phase "décroissante" et l' imperium a presque totalement disparu quand Draco se bat avec Harry et Ron. C' est pour ça que, prenant pur devant ce carnage, elle s' enfuit. Oui, c' est de vrais baisrs bien qu' ils soient un peu forcés. Les pensées pas très...catholiques de Lucius ont été rajoutés au dernier moment alors ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé CA ! Draco mettre un gnion à Potter, on s' en souviendra ! Dommage que Skeeter n' était pas là... Au bout d' une bataille sanglante où Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley pensaient avoir l' avantage, Draco Malfoy, un brillant élève de cinquième année les a littéralement explosés. "Je n' ai aucune honte à avouer que j' ai éclaté en sanglots après cette bataille, nous avoue le Survivant qui a été conduit d' urgences avec son camarade à l' hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, avant de sombrer dans l' inconscience. Les chances qu' ils s' en sortent sont assez minces, nous avertit un spécialiste. Les coups étaient bien placés" ... Il est vrai qu' un Draco poli, ça ne se rencontre pas tous les jours (si seulement!). Je suis cruelle ? Bizarre, depuis un certain temps, tout le monde me le dit ! je me demande pourquoi !?! Si tu ne me lâches pas, je ne te lâcherais pas ! Bisous et j' espère que ma réponse est suffisante !  
  
celina: Merci et voilà la suite ! Bisous toi aussi !  
  
Kotohiki: Merci pour tes compliments ! Comme d' hab', ils m' encouragent ! Pour ta question, Draco a changé en un seul point, tous ce qui touche à Hermione. Il commence à devenir jaloux et aussi un peu protecteur ! Mais sinon, il a pas changé mais il faut te dire que chaques fois où tu remarques qu' il agit bizarrement, il faut que tu penses qu' il a plan derrière la tête qu' il doit à tous prix mettre en oeuvre. Ciao et donnes- moi ton avis !  
  
siria potter: Pour ta première question, c' est exactement la même réponse que celle que j' ai donné à Kotohiki. Pour Hermione, la pauvre était sous l' Imperium de Draco alors on peut pas vraiment avoir son avis mais je crois pas que dans des circonstances normales, elle l' aurait acceptée. Merci et dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !  
  
Floriana: Thanksss !!! Pour répondre à ta question, Hermione s' est enfuie en voyant où les mecs en étaient arrivés ! Elle doit sûrement être en train de chialer dans son dortoir avec un livre comme seule distraction... Sinon, t' es pas la seule à avoir un PETIT faible pour Draco !!!!  
  
Ouahou... ça prit long mais ça me fait plaisir de voir ça ! Sinon, je vous fait pas attendre:  
  
Titre: Choix Difficiles  
  
Auteure: Elle a pas changé depuis le tout premier chapitre, Veuillez accueillir Artémis !  
  
*Foule en délire*  
  
Disclamer: Merci merci merci ! tout d' abord, sachez, chers spectateurs, qu' hélas, aucun des petits personnages tout mimi que j' utilise... euh pardon, que je fais vivre, ne m' appartiennent...+%/()//(ç%"ç. Grrr!!!!! ( traduction: J.K. Rowling, si je te vois, je te butes! Grrr... Non non, je RIGOLES !!!! Parce que si je la tue, on aura pas le 5 ! D' ailleurs, si il pouvait se magner le *bip* à sortir !! Et en plus, on l' adore notre Jojo !!!  
  
Si vous êtes encore là, chers spectateurs (ça m' étonnerait....) nous pouvons commencer le film de ce soir intitulé: "chapitre 9, Complications"  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Complications  
  
L' occasion était trop belle.  
  
Il planta le poignard à 5 centimètres de lui, la lame s' enfonçant profondément dans le matelas et il hurla.  
  
Ron ne bougea pas, horrifié. Puis, il comprit l' idée de Malfoy au même moment où Pomfresh arriva en courant. Pendant qu' elle ouvrait la porte, Draco reposa sa baguette. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu' elle vit la scène: Ron, sa baguette magique à la main, menaçant Mr Malfoy, ce-dernier dans son lit avec un poignard luisant qui le frôlait et Mr Potter, inconscient, affalé parterre.  
  
- Qu' est-ce qui c' est passé !?!  
  
Même si elle n' avait pas besoin d' explications pour comprendre, elle posa tout de même la question.  
  
- Madame Pomfresh, commença Draco, le visage livide. Je parlais avec Potter quand Weasley se lève de son lit et lance un sort à Potter. Puis il s' avance vers moi, il change mon verre en poignard et il essaie de me tuer. Heureusement, le poignard m' a frôlé. Et c' est là que j' ai hurlé.  
  
- Mais c' est pas vrai ! s' exclama Ron.  
  
- Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix pâteuse derrière eux.  
  
- Potter ?  
  
Pomfresh se précipita sur Harry qui essayait vainement de se relever. Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit à côté de celui de Draco.  
  
- Mais qu' est-ce qui t' es passé par la tête ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron.  
  
Ron venait de perdre son meilleur ami et l' estime de tous.  
  
Les jours d' après, Harry resta avec Hermione qui revint en cours et il croisa Draco dans les couloirs.  
  
- Heu... Malfoy, commença Harry qui venait de recevoir un coup de coude d' Hermione. je pourrais te parler ?  
  
Draco accepta l' offre et tous trois entrèrent dans une classe vide où Harry continua:  
  
- Malfoy, que c' est-il vraiment passé hier soir ?  
  
- Je ne saurais quoi vous dire, répondit Dumbledore  
  
- Mais enfin Albus, il y a eu une tentative de meurtre !  
  
Le directeur parut songeur.  
  
- Je sais que les Weasley sont très colériques et jaloux mais quelque chose me dit que Ronald n' aurait jamais agi ainsi....Peut-être qu' une tasse de thé nous aidera!  
  
Severus n' eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà une boulloire était apparue sur le bureau du directeur.  
  
Draco lui raconta sa version, fausse évidemment.  
  
Hermine devint livide et Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
- Je suis désolé Malfoy, dit-il.  
  
Puis il fit la dernière chose à laquelle Draco se serait attendu: il lui tendit la main. La même main qui avait refusé de serrer la sienne il y a cinq ans. Draco la serra et une lueur illumina ses yeux.  
  
- "Le plan va marcher. Bientôt."  
  
Les jours suivants, Draco resta avec Harry et Hermione sous l' oeil jaloux de Ron qui lui restait avec ses frères, Seamus et Dean ou tout seul.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard s' était longuement demandé au cours de la nuit blanche qu' il avait passée et se demandait encore pourquoi essayer de protéger Harry. Après tout, il s' était déjà échappé trois fois des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors pourquoi détruire l' amitié de Ron, Harry et Hermione ?  
  
Le seul mot qui lui vint alors à l' esprit fut vengeance.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Draco reçut un rendez-vous par hibou envoyé par Voldemort.  
  
Il avait hésité à raconter à Hermione qu' il voulait sauver Harry mais il y renonça car pour l' instant, son plan marchait à la perfection.  
  
Et le jour prévu, il se rendit chez Voldemort.  
  
- Ah, notre cher, très cher Draco, dit-Il en le voyant s' incliner devant Lui. Comment ça va ?  
  
- Euh... Bien Maître, merci.  
  
- "A part le fait que tu puisses bientôt dire adieu à ton Potterplan et à ton plus cher Mangemort..."  
  
Son père s' avança et posa une main sur l' épaule de son fils, un grand sourir aux lèvres. Car depuis que son fils était devenu Mangemort, il montrait à son égard de la sympathie. Ou ce qu' il considérait comme telle. Ce qui n' était pas le cas pour Draco. Enfin intérieurement.  
  
- Bonjour Père.  
  
Lucius se contenta d' un hochement de tête comme réponse.  
  
- Draco, reprit le Lord. Nous avons une mission très importante à te confier.  
  
- Faites-moi deviner, espionner Potter ?  
  
-Tu dois nous amener Potter. Ici et vivant.  
  
- Pardon !?! Mais je...  
  
Lucius serra un peu plus son étreinte au point de lui faire mal.  
  
- Oui, moi et ton père avons réfléchi et nous te faisons assez confiance pour cette mission. Biensûr, si tu fais quoique ce soit pour nuir à ce plan ou si tu échoues, tu seras tué. Est-ce clair ?  
  
Draco hocha la tête. Il n' avait pas prévu ce soudain débordement de confiance de la part de son père. Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond...  
  
- Tu bénéficieras de quelques cours appronfondis de magie noire, en-dehors de ceux que tu reçois déjà le dimanche. Sinon, si tu as besoin d' autre chose, demandes et Lucius essaira de te la procurer. Mais n' oublies pas que tu devras surtout te fier à ta ruse.  
  
"-Oui, en effet..."  
  
- Euh... J' aurais combien de temps ?  
  
- Le plus vite possible mais avant la fin de l' année scolaire.  
  
- "Ca me laisse le temps de devenir son ami..."  
  
Sur ce, il acquiesa, s' inclina et, voyant que son père le regardait fixement, comprit qu' il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il lui montra qu' il avait compris et, dès qu' il fut sorti, attendit derrière la porte. il fut rejoint un peu plus tard par son père qui ne semblait pas content du tout.  
  
Lucius ouvrit une porte et lui fit signe d' entrer.  
  
Fin du chapitre 9  
  
Was passiert jetzt ?  
  
Vous le saurez à notre prochain chapitre ! En attendant, vous êtes invité à vous relaxés, vous remémorez ce chapitre et à cliquer en-bas afin de laisser un petit mot à notre personnel. Merci !  
  
... 23h26 alors ne vous en faites pas si je pète un câble...  
  
Bisous tous endormis avec baillements compris...  
  
Artémis 


	10. Menaces, amitie, lettre et hypocisie

Ciao tout le pitit monde!!!!  
  
Comment allez-vous? Moi super bien puisque je suis en vaaaacances!!!!! Enfin!!!!Apres tant de tortures(l' ecole), la paix!!!!  
  
Ce chapitre est entierement dedie a Ambre Black, qui fetait son anniversaire le 19 mais! J' aurais voulu le mettre le 19 mais mon modem avait des problemes... Joyeux anniversaire ma poule!!!  
  
Important: ce chapitre ne comporte aucun accent puisque fanfiction ne les accepte plus !!  
  
Reponses aux reviews:  
  
Paprika Star: Thankssss!!!! En tous cas, un truc est sur: t' es pas la seule à avoir un faible pour Draco!!! Dommage qu' il m' appartienne, n' est- ce pas?Que va dire Lucius?? Mhmm...Bonne question!!!!  
  
andréanne malfoy: Merci merci et... euh ...ah oui, j' allais oublier: merci!!!!Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps mais j' ai aussi une vie à cote alors je fais ce que je peux!!! En tous cas, même si ça devait prendre 10 ans (mieux pas...) j' essairai de finir cette fic!!!  
  
Cool: Merci!!! Tu sais quoi?? Non, evidemment que tu sais pas... Ca me fait plaisir que t' aies pose ces questions parce que au moins, apres, je suis sure que t' as compris!!! Sinon, je te re-explique, cela va de soi!! Alors, si Draco a lance l' Imperium sur Hermione, c' est parce que comme ça, en l' ayant sous controle, il l' obligerait a avoir la Marque, de gre ou de force. Et, en ayant la Marque, ils seraient plus "proches", d' une certaine manière. Ce qui arrangerait Draco puisque son objectif, c' est de se venger de son père mais il a besoin de l' aide de Harry pour ça. Et quoi de mieux que devenir ami avec sa meilleure amie qui a une influence sur lui? Et n' oublions pas que c' est un Malfoy! Ils adorent avoir le contrôle sur les gens! Bande de possessifs va! Bon, je sais pas si t' as tout compris. Fait-le moi savoir ok? 2eme question: mhmm... ça m' etonnerait qu' Hermione, la meilleure amie d' Harry, soit d' accord pour devenir Partisanne, tu ne trouves pas? 3eme question: Non, il n' ont pas fait l' amour. Pourquoi, t' aurais voulu? Donnes moi ton avis!!! Et encore merci beaucoup!!!  
  
celine.s: Merci beaucoup pour ton review!!!!! Toujours aussi fidele!!!! Ca me fait super plaisir!!!! Kissssssssss!!!!!  
  
zorbas:Thank you soooooooo much!!!!! Tu sais quoi, j' avais envisage de faire un truc dans le genre au debut mais apres, j' ai eu une autre idee pour la suite... Tu me diras ce que t' en penses d' accord????  
  
priscillia: Desolee, mais j' ai pas pu lire ton e-mail, il y eu un probleme avec ma boite je crois... C' est quoi ta question???? En tous cas, merci d' avoir reviewe!!!  
  
Voila pour les reponses!  
  
Quand il y aura un §§... ça veut dire qu' un certain bout de temps, souvent donne, vient de s' ecouler.  
  
Dernier truc avant de commencer, je prefere mettre mon autre fic, En route pour l' enfer!, un peu de cote comme ça, j' essairai d' avancer cette fic avant que je parte en Italie (Youpeee!!! Ca rime en plus!!!), c' est-a-dire le 1er aout.  
  
Bon, chapitre 10:  
  
Titre: Choix Difficiles  
  
Auteure: Artemis  
  
Disclamer: Sgrunf!  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Menaces, amitie, lettre et hypocrisie  
  
Draco eut e peine le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte que son pere le poussa a l' interieur ou il atterrit à quatre pattes.  
  
******************  
  
Voldemort etait satisfait. Il n' avait pas eu besoin que Lucius lui annonce qu' il allait menacer son fils. Et il savait qu' il etait deja en train de le faire.  
  
En effet, non loin de la, Draco etait encore par-terre et il se forçait a regarder son pere sans trop de haine. Pour l' instant.  
  
- Qu' ai-je encore fait, pere ?  
  
Lucius semblait mefiant.  
  
- Rien pour l' instant. Et c' est ce que je redoute.  
  
Pendant un instant, Draco se demanda si son pere etait au courant du plan. C' etait impossible, personne a part lui savait...  
  
- Ecoute Draco, le Maitre t' as donne une importante mission et si tu la reussi, tu deviendras Mangemort Superieur...  
  
"Cause toujours, tu m' interesses" pensa Draco mais qui essayait d' afficher un air poli et legerement soumis.  
  
- ... Mais si tu fais la moindre erreur...  
  
- Je serai tue. Pere, je connais ce discours depuis que je sais parler.  
  
- Alors essaies de t' en souvenir, siffla Lucius. Ce n' est pas un jeu Draco! Maintenant, on parle de vies humaines et le Maitre n' en a rien a faire! Tu comprends? Il n' hesiteras pas a te tuer!  
  
- Je le sais! hurla Draco.  
  
Mais une lueur dans les yeux de son pere le fit hesiter. On aurait dit qu' il cherchait à le proteger comme n' importe quel pere le ferait avec son fils... Mais Draco n' avait pas un pere quelquonque. Lucius Malfoy n' etait pas quelqu' un de banal qui se laissait facilement marcher sur les pieds, sans compter Voldemort bien sûr. C' etait la la seule chose que Draco admirait chez son pere.  
  
- Draco, ca va ?  
  
- Oui...  
  
Hermione l' etreignit un peu plus fort dans ses bras en contemplant le lac et le magnifique couche de soleil qui s' offrait a eux.  
  
Ca faisait deux semaines que Draco avait eu la discussion avec Voldemort et il n' avait pas la moindre idee de comment s' en sortir vivant.  
  
Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et l' embrassa avec un peu de durete.  
  
- Draco, quelque chose ne va pas, insista-t-elle.  
  
- Pourquoi ça ne devrait pas aller?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en se mordillant la levre inferieure. Tu m' as jamais embrassee comme ca...  
  
Il lui depoa un baiser plus doux et explora sa bouche a l' aide de sa langue.  
  
- Et comme ca, ca va mieux ?  
  
Elle hocha lentement la tete bien qu' elle ne fut pas entierement convaincue...  
  
- Bon, ecoute Hermione, c' est vrai. Quelque chose ne va pas tres bien. Pas du tout meme mais ne t' en fais pas, ca sera bientot regle.  
  
Hermione savait tres bien que ça avait quelque chose a voir avec le fait qu' il disparaissait chaque week-end, elle ne savait ou. Alors elle repondit:  
  
- Je te fais confiance Draco. Parce que je t' aime.  
  
- Merci Hermione, moi aussi je te fais confiance...  
  
Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui avait ferme les yeux, savourant ces rares monments de plaisir. Leurs levres se scellerent et ils tomberent sur l' herbe tendre. Pour la premiere fois depuis longtemps, Draco fut heureux et arreta de penser a tous les problemes qui le poursuivaient.  
  
Heureusement, Hermione ne se rappelait plus d' avoir eu la Marque, Draco lui ayant jete un sort qui la faisait ressembler e un papillon fait par un tatoueur apprenti (*la Marque, pas Hermione ! lol!*). Mais il n' avait pas pu faire plus car la Marque avait trop de protection en magie noire et le Seigneur des Tenebres risquerait de remarquer qu' un de ses disciples se "metamorphosait". Il completa cette "operation" par un sortilege d' amnesie qui marcha a merveille.  
  
- Tu as froid? demanda-t-il en voyant Hermione frissonner.  
  
- Un peu, oui.  
  
- Alors rentrons...  
  
Il tenta de se relever mais elle le retint par la manche.  
  
- Non, murmura-t-elle. Restons encore un peu, on est bien ici...  
  
Draco enleva sa cape et la donna a Hermione qui, une fois qu' il se fut rassi, se pelotonna et il la serra contre lui.  
  
Lorsqu' il fit trop nuit pour que l' on voit encore quelque chose, ils rentrerent au chateau, ne se decollant l' un de l' autre qu' une fois atteint le halle d' entree.  
  
- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en l' embrassant une derniere fois.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Lorsque le baiser, epie par deux de premiere annee qui trouvaient ça tout a fait "degoutant", se fut termine, ils se quitterent.  
  
- "Pourquoi elle me fait cet effet?" se demanda-t-il lorsqu' il se fut couche. "Au debut, elle devait simplement me distraire et me permettre de convaincre Potter. Une simple bouche-trou. Et la, c' est comme une drogue... Putain c' est pas normal !"  
  
- "Vois-tu Draco, les autres personnes appellent ça 'tomber amoureux'", lui murmura une voix nasillarde au fond de lui-même. "Ca veut dire que..."  
  
- Je sais tres bien ce que veut dire "tomber amoureux", repliqua Draco a haute voix.  
  
- "Bon bon, je ne t' interromperai plus..."  
  
- Bien, dit-il sur un ton sans réplique.  
  
- "Tu ressembles a ton pere quand tu dis ca".  
  
- La ferme!  
  
§§...  
  
Les vacances de Paques arriverent et deux semaines entieres s' offrirent aux eleves.  
  
Draco avait ete invite par Hermione a aller faire un tour a Pre-au-Lard. Elle et Harry l' attendaient dans le hall d' entree.  
  
- Salut, dit-elle en lui mettant un bras autour du cou et en l' embrassant sur la bouche.  
  
Harry avait detourne le regard, les joues un peu rouges, jusqu' a ce que les deux autres deignent a se decoller l' un de l' autre.  
  
- Bon, on y va? demanda-t-il en cassant legerement l' ambiance.  
  
Les deux acquieserent et tout trois partirent.  
  
Tous d' abord ils allerent chez Honeyduke ou Harry et Draco rirent de bon coeur en voyant Hermione avec des marguerites qui lui sortaient des oreilles apres qu' elle eut goute une "nouvelle et succulente sorte de bonbon".  
  
Par contre, Mione ne trouva rien de drole a cela et elle les forca a prendre eux aussi des bonbons. Resultat, ils ne passerent pas inaprecus dans les rues de Pre-au-Lard, Hermione et ses marguerites, Harry et sa tete d' ane et Draco qui, lorsqu' il ne parlait pas, gazouillait comme un petit oiseau et remuait legerement des bras, pret a prendre son envol.Hermione avait raison, pour les deux garcons, ce n' etait plus drole du tout.  
  
§§...  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, les effets des bonbons disparus, Hermione leur annonça qu' elle voulait aller dans une boutique d' habits.  
  
- Mais Mione, je veux pas aller me promener au milieu de robes a fleur ou de soutif! ronchonna Harry.  
  
- Ben alors ne me suis pas!  
  
- En quelques mots, bon debarras c' est ca? demanda Draco.  
  
- Euh... Je ne voyais pas les choses aussi rudes mais comme tu y fais allusion, oui, c' est ca.  
  
Elle eut un sourir malicieux et embrassa Draco.  
  
- Bon bon, on s' en va...  
  
Les deux garçons s' en allerent.  
  
Hermione les regarda partir en croisant les doigts:  
  
- "Pourvu qu' ils ne se tapent pas dessus..."  
  
*********************  
  
- "Potter doit me faire confiance si je veux que le plan fonctionne."  
  
Ils marchaient depuis un moment lorsque Draco rompit le silence.  
  
- Potter...  
  
- Tu peux m' appeler Harry, tu sais.  
  
- "Et mon honneur je l' appelle comment apres?!?"  
  
Mais il fit ce que lui avait demande "son copain" Harry.  
  
- Harry (il fit mentalement la moue), je... suis... desole.  
  
Harry s' arreta.  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Que...  
  
- "1) D' être devenu Mangemort rien que pour te proteger et par la suite, me venger de mon pere.  
  
2) du fait que c' est moi qui ait tue Crivey.  
  
3) Que Ron n' a rien fait, ce n' était qu' autre moyen pour se rapprocher de toi.  
  
4) De même que j' ai utilise l' Imperium contre Hermione.  
  
5) puis, voyant qu' au bout d' un moment, elle resistait, lui ai fait un sortilege d' oubliette,  
  
6)qu' au debut, je ne l' aimais pas vraiment, elle aussi etant juste une etape supplementaire dans mon approche mais que maintenant, j' en suis reellement tombe amoureux.  
  
Tout ca pour me venger de mon pere."  
  
Mais Harry commencait a s' impatienter.  
  
- ... Pour tout ce que je t' ai fait, repondit-il simplement.  
  
- Tu sais, pour les insultes, moi aussi je t' en ai lancees alors on est a egalite.  
  
- "Non, je ne crois pas." Merci.  
  
Harry sourit et continua a marcher a cote de Draco, n' ayant aucune idee de se qui se tramait contre lui. Des deux cotes.  
  
Pendant une seconde, Harry sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais en le voyant, Draco l' interrompit:  
  
- Je te laisse, je vais juste faire un tour autour du lac. "Un tour autour du lac !?! Putain quelle excuse bidon!".  
  
Harry fut pris au depourvu.  
  
- Bon alors, salut... Draco.  
  
- Ouais c' est ca, tcho! "Et bon debarras!"  
  
Il se demanda comment Ron et Hermione faisaient pour le supporter. Draco le classa dans ces personnes qui vous enervent quand elles ne disent rien et encore plus si elles parlent. Fatigantes. Et penser qu' il voulait l' aider.  
  
- "En tous cas, des que cette histoire sera terminee, tout redeviendra comme avant...enfin presque tout."  
  
Il vit Potter se diriger vers le chateau pour aller parler a des Gryffondors. Pas d' autres choix que d' aller faire une "extraordinaire et passionnante" promenade autour du lac. Il s' assit sur un rocher un peu plus haut que les autres et perdit son regard dans l' etendue du lac.  
  
§§...  
  
Il n' avait aucune idee de depuis combien de temps il était là mais une ombre le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et vit Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Tiens Draco, toi aussi ici?  
  
Draco hocha la tete pendant que le directeur prenait place a cote de lui.  
  
- Ah, soupira Dumbledore. Cette vue est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas? Je viens ici tous les jours.  
  
- "Quelle perte de temps..."  
  
Puis, il ne sut pas pourquoi, il ne put s' empecher de s' imaginer Dumbledore, en train de faire du jogging en training rose fluo. Ce qui lui arracha un sourir.  
  
- Avant, j' allais me promener a Pre-au-Lard mais un jour, Rosmerta, la patronne des "Trois Balais", m' a dit que se promener ici etait un enchantement. Et elle avait raison! Tu te rends compte? Madame Rosmerta m' a parle de ses promenades preferees! Comme quoi la personne la plus insignifiante pour vous peut vous etre d' un grand secours. Meme si dans ce cas, il ne s' agissait que d' une promenade...  
  
Dumbledore sembla avoir termine ce qu' il avait a dire et se leva.  
  
- A bientot Draco, j' ai eu du plaisir a te rencontrer et surtout, ne t' en fais, tu es sur le bon chemin.  
  
Il regarda le sentier et eut un leger sourir pour lui-meme.  
  
Draco resta perplexe pendant quelques minutes puis, decida lui aussi de rejoindre le chateau.  
  
Il parcourut lentement le magnifique chemin, regardant distraitement des oiseaux qui se disputaient un miserable bout de pain quand tout a coup, un reflet blanc apercu du coin de l' oeil attira son attention. Il tourna la tete et vit une enveloppe quelques metres plus loin.  
  
Il se hata d' aller la prendre et l' ouvrit delicatement bien que l' enveloppe de parchemin soit neuve. Il commenca la lecture:  
  
"Cher Sirius,"  
  
Fin du chapitre 10  
  
Alors??? Draco est vraiment un sale (mais beau!!!) hipocrite, n' est-ce pas? Est-ce Sirius Black??? vous le saurez bientot!!!  
  
Et maintenant, review !!! Ca serait trop bien si j' atteignait les 100 avec ce chapitre!!! Merci d' avance si vous en laissez un !!!  
  
Et je rappelle que ce chapitre etait enièrement dedie a Ambre Black!!! Joyeux anniversaire ma puce !!!!  
  
Choeur: Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Ambre, joyeux anniversaire!!!!  
  
Kiss tout le monde,  
  
Artémis 


	11. Rendez vous à la Cabane Hurlante

Hi !! J' AI 101 REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUUUUUCH!!!!!! *petite dance devant son ordi... tout a coup, il commence a pleuvoir...*Ouais ouais ouais!!!! bon, restons calme...  
  
Désolée d' avoir fait si long mais je suis partie en Italie pendant 3 semaines! Quoiqu' il en soit, ceci est l' avant-dernier chapitre... Alors profitez-en bien!!!  
  
Puisque j' ai ete absente depuis 3 semaines (durant lesquelles je crois pas que je vous ai manque ^_^!!), je sais pas si FF accepte a nouveau les accents alors je ai fait le chap sans. en attendant de voir !!  
  
D' abord, reponses aux reviewers. Chers reviewers!!!!  
  
Katarina: Je crois pas que je t' ai deja dit que j' adorais tes longs reviews??? Et tes questions??? non? Et ben c' est fait!!! Merci beaucoup!!! Voila les reponses!! Et oui notre pitit Draki veut se venger... Au risque de se faire tuer... Pour son plan, on va le connaitre dans ce chapitre... De la bouche de quelqu' un d' autre!! Hermione se doute de quelque chose mais elle fait confiance a Draco... jusqu' a un certain temps. Pour le sort d' amnésie, Draco s' est aussi un peu aide de la magie noire alors le seul truc, c' est que Hermione fait des cauchemards, comme tu pourra le lire, mais rien de plus. Pour le cours, je l' ai ajoute a ta demande. J' espere qu' il te plaira!!! Meme si au debut, j' avais prevu de plus decrire, ce que je crois que t' aurais prefere, j' ai eu l' idee d' insere le cauchemard... Et tu connaitras aussi l' auteur de la fameuse lettre qui va changer beaucoup de choses... Et c' est pas Ron qui l' a ecrite!! Merci encore!! Kiss!!  
  
loumiolla: Merci enormement!!!! Voici la suite !!! Donnes-moi ton avis, je l' attends avec impatience, surtout qu' en plus, c' est l' avant-dernier chapitre *snif*!!!!  
  
Drafina Malfoy: Merci!!! C' est quoi ton idee a propos de la lettre??? Pourquoi, tu penses qu' elle va y faire quoi Hermione dans la boutique ??? Je te rassure, moi aussi je ne porte pas Lucius dans mon coeur!!! Le probleme avec Lucius est qu' il est sous la protection de Voldemort. "Salut Voldie!!! Ca va? Dis-moi vieux, tu saurais pas ou est mon pere? J' aurais envie de le buter!" "Ah mais bien sur Draki Cheri, tu longes le couloir, premiere porte a droite. Amuses-toi bien!!". lol!!! Bises!!  
  
celine.s: Merci beaucoup de reviewer a chaque fois!!! Ca me fait super plaisir continues comme ca !!!!!!  
  
Et encore merci a tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic!!! Je vous adore!!!  
  
Bon, j' vous fait pas attendre plus!!!  
  
Titre: Choix Difficiles  
  
Auteure: Artemis  
  
Disclamer: Depuis La Nuit des Temps, il a pas change et je le regrette. Snif! A part pour les Devoreurs de reves, betes assez bizarres si vous voulez mon avis, qui m' appartiennent!! Youpee !!!  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Rendez-vous a la Cabane Hurlante  
  
Draco s' arreta immediatement. Sirius? Ce nom le fit tout de suite penser a Sirius Black. Il se hata de reprendre la lecture.  
  
"Comment vas-tu? Moi, on ne peut mieux. J' aimerai cependant te parler car j' ai quelque chose a te demander. Est-ce que tu serais d' accord que l' on se voit le 25 avril à 21 heures 30 à la Cabane Hurlante? J' espere que ca t' ira bien que tu sois chez Remus. Au fait, comment va-t- il? Si on se voit au rendez-vous, je demanderais a Severus de preparer de la potion Tue Loup. Reponds-moi pour le 25!  
  
Amicalement,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Draco n' en revenait pas: il venait de trouver sur un chemin quelconque une lettre extremement confidentielle ou Dumbledore donnait rendez-vous a Sirius Black (peu de gens s' appellent Sirius...)!  
  
Cependant, quelque chose lui donnait l' impression que Dumbledore avait prepare le coup. Surtout qu' a peine un quart d' heure plus tot, Dumbledore venait de lui dire qu' il etait sur le "bon chemin"... Mais de quoi? Etait- ce possible que Dumbledore conaisse son plan? Mais s' il savait ca, il savait egalement que...  
  
- "Je suis un Mangemort" se dit-il.  
  
"La personne la plus insignifiante pour vous peut vous être d' un grand secours."  
  
Cela ne pouvait etre du pur hasard. Sur cette lettre figurait un rendez- vous precis.  
  
Rendez-vous auquel il sera present.  
  
§...§  
  
- Allons Draco, debout!  
  
Draco se releva peniblement.  
  
Cela faisait bientot une heure et demi que le Seigneur des Tenebres, qui etait encore plus pale que d' habitude sous le clair de lune, et son pere lui envoyaient des sorts qu' il devait bloquer grace a magie noire.  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgre le fait qu' il se retrouvait par- terre la plupart du temps quand Voldemort lancait ses sorts, il aimait beaucoup la magie noire. Avec, il avait l' impression d' etre plus fort.  
  
- Tiranas Richercare! hurla son pere.  
  
- Aloe Spectrum!  
  
Le spectre de Draco, un equivalent du Patronus mais en magie noire, reussit a arreter apres un bref combat, la bestiole, dont Draco ne voulait meme pas savoir le nom, devoreuse de reves.  
  
Lucius ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Enerve parce qu' il etait battu par son fils devant le Maitre ou fier parce que son fils connaissait ce sort et savait l' utiliser. Dur dur...  
  
Mais ce fut le Maitre qui decida:  
  
- Bien Draco, tu es particulierement doue. Meme ton pere ne faisait pas aussi bien a ton age... Et meme maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un regard mi- aprobateur envers Lucius, mi-amuse. Mais voyons ce que tu fais contre ca...  
  
Cette fois, le Devoreur de reves rampa jusqu' a Draco sans aucun probleme et s' infiltra en lui.  
  
Ce fut tres desagreable. Draco le sentait dans sa tete, entrain de fouiller comme sur un bureau en desorde.  
  
Tout a coup, le temps s' arreta. Il avait trouve ce qu' il cherchait. Le Serpentard n' etait plus lui-meme.  
  
"Des Mangemorts l' entouraient. Il etait au Manoir des Jedusors... Il? Non, Draco Malfoy etait a sa droite... Voldemort s' approcha avec un fer rouge et marqua Draco. Puis lui-meme. La douleur fut si intense que la personne dans laquelle Draco s' etait retrouve se reveilla en hurlant. Il vit un lit a baldaquin dans une chambre circulaire. Puis, les tenebres."  
  
Draco revint a l' esprit. Le Devoreur de reves quittait son corps pour se volatiliser dans les aires.  
  
- Alors, qu' est-ce que tu as vu? demanda Voldemort.  
  
Draco cligna des yeux. Apparement, les Devoreurs de reves s' infiltrent dans leurs victimes, cherchent une autre personne dans son esprit, en l' occurence Hermione comme il avait pu le voir, et amenent la premiere personne, donc lui, dans les reves que fait la seconde en ce moment meme.  
  
Draco commenca a inventer un mensonge.  
  
- J' ai vu un grand lac... le lac de Poudlard je crois... et le calmar geant en sortait pour engloutir Poudlard.  
  
- Mauvaise reponse Draco. Endoloris.  
  
Aie. Apparement, celui qui a envoye le Devoreur voit ce qui se passe.  
  
- Le cours est fini pour ce soir. La semaine prochaine, nous commencerons a t' apprendre a transplaner. Et tu peux dire a Granger qu' a partir de maintenant, elle est vraiment en danger. Pour trahison.  
  
Draco rampa jusqu' a Voldemort et embrassa son ourlet. Avec degout.  
  
- Voici ton Portoloin. Et ne te fais pas remarquer.  
  
§...§  
  
Draco, tete baissee pour une fois et parfaitement inconnu sous son capuchon, rejoignit son dortoir. Heureusement, le Maitre n' avait pas remarque que c' etait Draco qui avait tout manigance a propos d' Hermione. Pas encore. Mais il ne doutait pas qu' il serait immediatement torture et tue s' Il le savait. Et ce n' etait qu' une question de temps...  
  
§...§  
  
Le 29 avril a 21 heures 15, une silouhette encapuchonnee quitta le chateau. Suivie d' une deuxieme, plus petite.  
  
La premiere s' arreta devant le Saule Cogneur et activa le passage.  
  
Draco, un peu plus loin et pas encore repere par Dumbledore, d' apres lui, eut une exclamation de surprise qu' il fut le seul a entendre.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco l' imita.  
  
**************************  
  
Sirius attendait depuis cinq minutes deja lorsqu' il entendit le plancher du salon grincer. Il se precipita dans la piece et vint en aide a Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas tres doue pour l' escalade.  
  
- Albus, je suis si content de vous revoir !  
  
- Moi aussi Sirius.  
  
Ils se prirent dans les bras un instant.  
  
- Alors, que vouliez-vous me dire? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Si ca ne vous derange pas Sirius, j' ai aussi invite quelqu' un d' autre.  
  
A ce moment, la trappe s' ouvrit et une tete blonde brilla dans le reflet des bougies qu' avait allumees Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore sourit.  
  
- Monte Draco, viens.  
  
- Draco? interrogea Sirius. Albus, vous avez fait venir Draco Malfoy!?!  
  
Sirius sembla s' etrangler alors que le jeune Serpentard les rejoignait.  
  
- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, pourquoi ne pas aller nous asseoir? proposa Dumbledore avec un clin d' oeil envers Draco.  
  
Tous trois s' assirent dans des fauteuils defonces.  
  
- Albus, que me voulez-vous et pourquoi diable l' avoir fait venir ici? insista Sirius.  
  
- Vois-tu Sirius, Draco a besoin d' aide. De ton aide.  
  
- "Il le sait..."  
  
- Et en quoi cela m' importe?  
  
- Etant un des Maraudeurs et le plus malin, avec James, il faudrait vous aidiez Draco a se venger de son pere. Draco a besoin de l' aide de Harry qui serait la proie et vu que tu es son parrain, je pensais que ca pourait t' interresser.  
  
Draco n' en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore était entrain de racconter ses plans comme si Draco les lui avait confies. De A a Z.  
  
- QUOI!?! Faire de Harry une proie pour Lucius Malfoy!? Dumbledore, je suis désolé mais en tant que parrain, je donne mon veto.  
  
Draco etait un peu intimide devant Black mais decida tout de meme de parler.  
  
- Euh.. Mr Black, j' en ai parle a Harry et il est d' accord.  
  
C' etait totalement un mensonge mais Sirius, ne possedant pas autant de dons que Dumbledore, ne le remarqua pas. au contraire de ce dernier qui lanca un bref regard a Draco.  
  
- Et en plus, je connais le plan Sirius, il n' est absolument pas dangereux. Rien ne peut arriver a Harry. Il sera transporte sur le dos de Buck.  
  
- "Oh non!"  
  
Sirius hesita.  
  
Il fallu encore un bon quart d' heure pour le convaincre definitivement.  
  
- A une condition, dit-il.  
  
- Laquelle?  
  
- Que je sois present.  
  
- C' est d' accord.  
  
Ils passerent encore un bon moment a parler du plan.  
  
- "Comment fait-il pour toujours tout savoir?"  
  
Et Sirius parut plus soulage a la fin du rendez-vous.  
  
- Au revoir Sirius, dit chaleureusement Dumbledore. A dans une semaine...  
  
- Oui, au revoir Albus.  
  
Draco lui serra la main et murmura un merci a peine audible.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Draco fut le premier a passer par la trappe.  
  
- Dans une semaine a 18 heures et demi dans mon bureau, Patmol.  
  
Sirius acquiesa en souriant.  
  
- Et, merci Sirius.  
  
- Ouah!  
  
Dumbledore caressa la tete du chien noir et prit conge de Sirius Black.  
  
§...§  
  
Draco n' y croyait pas. Dans une demie-heure, a 19 heures, il avait rendz- vous avec le directeur.  
  
Bien sur, ca n' avait pas ete facile de convaincre Potter et Draco se dit que tout le mal qu' il s' etait donne en valait la peine.  
  
Jamais quelques mois auparavant, Potter n' aurait accepter d' aider Draco.  
  
Il faut dire qu' Hermione l' avait beaucoup influence pour aider Draco, comme il l' avait prevu au depart, allant meme jusqu' a le menace de ne plus etre son amie s' il refusait!  
  
Apres une semaine entiere de de supplications, de marchandages (il avait essaye, en vain) et de gentillesse, quoiqu' un peu forcee, envers Potter, ce-dernier avait enfn accepte. Draco se demanda pourquoi ne pas utiliser un Imperium mais premierement, Dumbledore ne serait surement pas tres positif a cette idee et deuxiement, d' apres ce qu' il avait entendu, Potter resistait au sortilege.  
  
Tant pis, il avait tout de meme reussi. Dans quelques heures, il aura sa vengeance. Il comprit alors pourquoi la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il lui avait fallu dix ans pour ruminer, neuf pour l' imaginer, la preparer et la perfectionner...  
  
§...§  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l' ambiance etait tendue. Mais cette occasion profiterait a tout le monde. Draco aurait sa vengeance, Sirius aussi(il avait quelques différents a regler avec Lucius) et pour Harry et Dumbledore, cela ferait un Mangemort en moins, ce qui était assez profitable.  
  
Certes, Dumbledore aurait prefere faire enfermer Lucius a Azkaban mais a quoi bon si non seulement tout le monde dans ce bureau voulait sa mort mais en plus, les detraqueurs, encore gardiens et possesseurs de la prison, rejoindraient bientot Voldemort, liberant au passage tous les prisonniers?  
  
Apres quelques explications de derniere minute, Draco, Sirius, Harry et Buck partirent comme des soldats a une guerre particulierement difficile.  
  
Ce qui risquait bien de l' etre...  
  
Tous quatre prirent le Portoloin (ils le poserent sur le dos de Buck) et ils se retrouverent dans le jardin du Malfoy Manoir, assez loin du Manoir de peur d' etre remarque a cause des protections magiques.  
  
Sirius mit la cape d' invisibilite que lui avait pretee Harry et s' assit sur Buck, derriere Draco et Harry.  
  
- Vous avez le Portoloin du retour? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, repondit Sirius. Il partira dans six minutes.  
  
- Six?!? s' etrangla Draco. On n' aura jamais assez de temps!  
  
- Alors grouillez-vous!  
  
Buck vola pour aller se poster avec tous ses passagers un peu plus loin de l' entree.  
  
- Pere! cria Draco. J' ai quelque chose pour vous!  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Lucius apparutdevant eux en transplanant (N/A: Etant le maitre des lieux, il pouvait tout se permettre)  
  
- Draco, tu as apporte Potter, tres bien...  
  
il ne put dire un mot de plus car Draco venait de sortir sa baguette, imite par Harry et Sirius qui s' menleva la cape en meme temps.  
  
- Mais qu' est-ce que...commenca Lucius.  
  
A ce moment-la du plan, tout aurait pu se passer a merveille.Le plan de Draco etait infaillible.  
  
Ou presque.  
  
Car un detail lui avait echappe. Un detail qui ferait toute la difference.  
  
Il aurait du s' assurer que son pere etait tout seul ce soir-la.  
  
Et malheureusement, ce n' etait pas le cas.  
  
Cette erreur, il l' entendit plus qu' il ne la vit lorsque Harry poussa un hurlement terrifie.  
  
Fin du chapitre 11*Je sens que beaucoup vont me detester maintenant ^_^*  
  
Et voui, c' etait votre avant-dernier chapitre!  
  
J' espere qu' il a ete a la hauteur de vos attentes, meme s' il manque le chapitre 12.  
  
Kiss  
  
Artemis (10, d' après FF mem si je suis unique!!) 


	12. Le pire était encore à venir et le meill...

Coucou tout le monde!!  
  
Today est un jour mémorable (pour moi en tout cas). C' est le dernier chapitre de 'Choix Difficiles' !  
  
Ça m' attriste un peu parce que c' est la première fic que j' ai publiée. En tout cas, j' espère que vous avez eu du plaisir en lisant cette fic. Et si jamais, n' oublier pas mon (bientôt "mes") autre fic, En route pour l' enfer!, qui n' attend que des reviews tout mimi!! J' ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic!! Tous ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans vos reviews et je vous en suis immensément reconnaissante. Vous avez pris la peine de commenter cette fic et ça fait très plaisir parce que sinon, si nous, auteurs, ne savions pas pour qui nous écrivions, nous en aurions beaucoup moins envie!!  
  
Surtout dites-moi à nouveau ce que vous en pensez. On en a besoin!! Et n' hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j' y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre de 'En route pour l' enfer!'!  
  
Voici les réponses aux reviews : la-tite-drey: Merci!!! Ton compliment m' a fait très plaisir!!! Voici le chapitre! Donnes-moi en ton avis, je te répondrais avec plaisir dans mon prochain chapitre de 'En route pour l' Enfer !' Bisous !  
  
Draco's fan forever: Je t' ai déjà dit que j' adorais ton pseudo?? Voici le dernier chapitre! J' espère qu' il te plaira autant que les autres ! Et vive Draco !!!  
  
katarina: Toi aussi tu es unique!!!! La meilleure revieweuse que j' ai connue!!! Comment tu fais pour écrire des reviews comme ça? En tout cas, contente de voir que ce chapitre t' a plu (avec mention spéciale pour le cours de magie noire!!) Moi aussi j' aime beaucoup les 6 dernières lignes (même si j' avoue que j' ai été méchante de m' arrêter là!!)! Et oui, comme tu le dis, errare humanum est! Comment tuer Lucius en 6 minutes (*des éditions Bloomsbury ^_^*)... Haha, voici encore une imperfection dont Draky n' a pas tenu compte... Mais je défends quiconque de dire que c' est un incapable ou l'on se retrouvera sur un ring de boxe la prochaine fois!!!! Harry, malheureusement (^_^), n' a pas été atteint par un sort *bouh!!*. En effet, Herm' n' est plus du tout en sécurité, mais on peut lui faire confiance pour s' en tirer si jamais... Est-ce qu' ils vont s' en tirer? Mhmm à toi de voir en lisant! Lucius était bien accompagné en effet, comme tu pourras le remarquer et Buck fait office de "taxi", on pourrait dire ça... Je suis aussi désolée que toi que ça se finisse déjà mais j' avais trouvé une fin qui me convenait et je ne voulais pas trop que cette fic devienne trop longue (ce qui risquerait de lasser tout le monde peut-être...). Moi aussi il m' a fallu un bout de temps pour faire passer le "vide" puisqu' il m' a fallu en tout 6 mois pour l' écrire!!! Mais je me suis jetée avec encore plus d' ardeur sur 'En route pour l' enfer!' et je l' ai assez avancé donc au max, tu peux toujours aller lire celle-ci. Et j' en ai aussi commencé 2 autres, tu verras... Ça m' émeut beaucoup quand tu dis que tu vas pleurer, peu importe la fin !!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup d' avoir été aussi fidèle!! J' espère que tu resteras aussi fidèle que ça avec mes autres fics (ça serait génial!! ^__^), que mes réponses te suffiront et dis- moi ce que tu penses de la fin, je te répondrais sur le prochain chapitre d 'En route pour l' enfer!'. Personnellement, je crois que tu seras surprise... Vive nous ^_^!!! Ah oui, en passant, ça n' a aucun sens, mais t' es allée voir "Pirates des Caraïbes"? Si oui t' en penses quoi?? Sinon je te le conseille vraiment!!  
  
Poyel: Merci merci!!! =^_^= Dis moi ce que t' en penses de la fin!!! Kiss !  
  
moi (inutile de te cacher sous ce pseudo 'très' intelligistissime qui n' a d' égale que ton cerveau (vive l' égoïsme)* ha et triple niark*), anyway, je sais who you are: Thankssssss a lot!!  
  
Jackie (tiens, t' es pas morte aux dernières nouvelles? Ah non, sorry il s' agissait d' une autre personne...): C' est normal que t' aies pas tout capté puisque comme tu le dis si bien, ça fait des lustres que tu lis pas!!! Mais merci quand même pour ta remarque (en passant, souper est le repas du soir, chez nous, Terriens) !!! Big indiens et à la prochaine, j' espère (pour toi, niark arf keuf keuf)!  
  
Voili, on peut commencer notre tout dernier chapitre *hymne national italien* (explication: je suis Italienne! Pour plus de renseignements, contactez ma bio!!)!!!  
  
Titre: Choix Difficiles  
  
Auteure: Artémis  
  
Disclamer: J.K. Rowling ne m' a pas fait de cadeau pour ce dernier chapitre. Donc tous ceux qui apparaissent dans cette fic ne m' appartienne pas!!!  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Le pire était encore à venir... et le meilleur?  
  
Draco leva les yeux vers son père et vit qu' une autre silhouette venait d' apparaître.  
  
- Merde! Buck vole! cria Draco en voyant le Lord sortir sa baguette.  
  
- Le Portoloin part dans dix secondes! annonça Sirius  
  
Tous touchèrent le Portoloin qui fut posé sur le flanc de Buck. Personne n' avait envie que le pauvre animal reste ici.  
  
Ce dernier avait commencé, à l' ordre de Draco, à voler en direction de la lune aussi vite que ses ailes le permettaient.  
  
Harry tenait sa cicatrice à deux mains et des sortilèges provenant du Mage Noir et de son Mangemort les frôlaient.  
  
Tous quatre atterrirent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Draco tomba parterre, crispé de douleur, et il ne se relevait pas, une tache de sang se formant sur son bras gauche.  
  
Dumbledore se précipita vers lui et fit apparaître un oreiller qui alla se loger sous la tête de Draco. Puis, il souleva sa manche gauche sous le regard ébahi d'Harry et Sirius.  
  
La Marque avait littéralement explosé, laissant un tatouage fumant et une ouverture béante par laquelle s' écoulait une quantité importante de sang. Dans une dizaine de minutes, il n' aurait plus un litre de sang dans les veines.  
  
- C' était un piège! s'écria Sirius. Dumbledore, il voulait tuer Harry!!!  
  
Il y eut un silence pesant. Harry était abasourdi. Comment Malfoy avait-il pu tromper le grand Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde? Et comment avait-il pu le tromper lui?  
  
Sans plus réfléchir, il quitta le bureau de Dumbledore en trombe.  
  
§...§  
  
- Harry? Ça va? lui demanda Hermione alors qu' il venait de s' asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, blanc comme un linge.  
  
- Malfoy est un Mangemort.  
  
Tout à coup, le temps se figea, plus personne ne parla. Puis, peu à peu, vinrent des chuchotements.  
  
- Qu' est-ce qu' il a dit?  
  
- Malfoy est mort?  
  
- Non, répondit une voix plus forte que les autres, il a dit que Malfoy est un Mangemort.  
  
- Un Mangemort!  
  
- Oh mon dieu!  
  
Un énorme bourdonnement s' éleva des différentes tables, chacune voulant en savoir plus.  
  
§...§  
  
Quant à Draco, il était étendu sur un canapé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un morceau de tissu autour du bras pour arrêter l' hémorragie.  
  
- Enfin Albus, fulminait Sirius, il a failli nous tuer!  
  
- Ce n' était pas son but, répondit simplement Dumbledore.  
  
- Et comment pouviez-vous le savoir? Je veux dire, peut-être qu' il a bien caché son jeu... Ça reste un Mangemort.  
  
- Sirius, je sais que je deviens vieux mais le jour où je ne pourrais plus faire confiance à mon intuition et mon coeur, ce sera quand je serai mort et enterré.  
  
- Alors qu' il continue ses plans sans y inclure Harry ou quiconque d' autre! En plus, si le Ministère apprenait, ce qui ne tardera pas, qu' il y a un Mangemort...  
  
- Et un criminel en fuite, coupa Rogue.  
  
Les yeux de Sirius lancèrent des éclairs.  
  
- Personne n' a demandé ton avis, Mangemort, répliqua-t-il en le toisant.  
  
Les yeux du professeur de potion avaient une lueur encore plus malveillante que d' habitude, signe que les propos de Sirius l' avaient touché. En partie.  
  
- Parce que quelqu' un a demandé le tien?  
  
- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire "les vérités"?  
  
- Que tu ne connais qu' à moitié...  
  
Avant qu' ils n' en viennent aux mains, chose qui ne saurait tarder, Dumbledore décida d' intervenir.  
  
- Sirius, si vous connaissiez Lucius, vous devriez savoir tous ce qu' il est prêt à faire subir à ceux qui ne l' obéissent pas, non?  
  
Rogue eut un léger sourire de triomphe lorsque Dumbledore décida de le soutenir, puisque' après tout, pour sa part, personne ne l' avait forcé à soutenir le jeune Malfoy.  
  
Il avait tout simplement deviné que Draco n' y était pour rien. Il le sut en se remémorant cette soirée d' automne où Dumbledore, McGonnagall et lui- même étaient allé le chercher, ou plutôt l' arracher à son père. Il avait alors su que Voldemort aurait un Mangemort en moins. Et même deux.  
  
§...§  
  
Heureusement, l' hémorragie de Draco fut arrêtée à temps. Il put donc dès le lendemain reprendre les cours. Lorsqu' il arriva dans la Grande Salle, les conversations, encore traînantes de si bon matin, furent soudainement balayées comme l' aurait fait un coup de vent avec des feuilles mortes.1  
  
Il s' assit à la table des Serpentards qui, eux aussi, le regardaient de travers. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu' il croisa le regard de Pansy et qu' elle n' eut aucune réaction "normale" style glousser ou un truc dans ce genre-là qu' il fut vraiment inquiet.  
  
Il y eut peu à peu quelques chuchotements dans la Grande Salle mais l' arrivée pu distraire enfin les élèves.  
  
Les cours passèrent avec une longueur incroyable et le fait que McGonnagall avait elle aussi commencé à lui lancer des regards de travers ne disait rien qui vaille.  
  
Le soir dans la Salle Commune, Draco alla s' installer devant la cheminée, dans un fauteuil qu' un première année lui avait "gentiment" laissé en le voyant approcher. Être la terreur de l' école avait parfois du bon...  
  
Au bout d' un moment, le sommeil l' emporta et il s' endormit. Cette nuit-là, il fit un cauchemar à propos de son père. Il rêva qu' il se retrouvait enchaîné dans une salle de classe. Son père arriva et, tout à coup, se changea en Lord Voldemort qui éclata d' un rire glacial alors qu' il tuait Hermione.  
  
- À ton tour Draco.  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur froide.  
  
- Il faut que j' aille voir Dumbledore. Il y irait pendant le souper [1] , afin que personne ne puisse remarquer son absence.  
  
Pendant le cours de potion l' après-midi, il croisa le regard d' Hermione à qui il lança un regard bien qu' elle essayât de l' éviter.  
  
- « Hermione, je n' y suis pour rien, je n' ai rien fait »  
  
***********************  
  
En le voyant, Hermione n' avait pu s' empêcher de penser que Draco n' avait jamais changé.  
  
- « Draco, que s' est-il passé ? »  
  
Mais à cette question, elle avait une réponse partielle. Tout avait cette soirée de début septembre. Depuis ce jour, Draco haïssait son père comme jamais. Elle était certaine que s' il en avait la possibilité, il le tuerait sans hésiter. Pas même une seconde.  
  
Harry était assis devant elle. À côté de Ron. Tous deux s' étaient réconciliés le soir où Harry avait annoncé que Malfoy était un Mangemort. Il était allé s' excuser auprès de Ron pour avoir cru un Partisan de Voldemort plutôt que son meilleur ami.  
  
Après ça, Harry traîna à nouveau avec Ron comme si Hermione était retournée dans les Ténèbres, ce qui dans un sens était vrai puisqu' elle croyait que Malfoy n' était pas aussi malfaisant que ça.  
  
La seule personne qui en connaissait long sur Draco à part Lucius et Vous- Savez-Qui était. hem. voyons voir. Tout à coup, la solution apparu comme une image qui se révélait au grand jour : elle devait aller voir Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Où allez-vous, Granger ?  
  
La voix de Rogue arriva jusqu' à elle. Elle se regarda et vit qu' elle s' était levée et avait fait quelques pas tout en ayant complètement oublié qu' elle était en plein cours.  
  
Il y eut quelques ricanements, notamment des Serpentards et. Ron et Harry.  
  
- 10 points en moins pour avoir interrompu mon cours sans excuse valable. Maintenant, allez vous rasseoir.  
  
Hermione, qui était devenue toute rouge, obéit.  
  
§.§  
  
Au lieu d' aller manger, elle se dirigea vers la statue de la gargouille et, suivant ce que lui avait dit un jour Harry, se mit à énumérer toutes les friandises possibles et inimaginables.  
  
Lorsque la gargouille bougea enfin, Hermione monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle frappa trois coups et guetta la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
- Entrez. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Dumbledore derrière son bureau.  
  
- Professeur, je suis désolée de vous déranger, c' est au sujet de.  
  
Mais elle s' interrompit en voyant Dumbledore prendre de la poudre de Cheminette qui se trouvait sur le bureau comme si elle n' attendait que ça, la jeter dans la cheminée (*ça paraît logique*) et lui tendre un sac, rempli, lui aussi, de poudre.  
  
- Il t' attend.  
  
Sans trop comprendre, elle prit le sac et entra dans la cheminée  
  
***********************  
  
Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que Draco parcourait les couloirs du Manoir des Jedusor.  
  
Lui-même se demandait comment il avait pu convaincre Dumbledore. Il lui avait suffi de dire : « Je dois y retourner » pour que le Directeur l' envoie là-bas sans poser la moindre question, un sourire mystérieux et les yeux pétillants.  
  
Il regarda d' un air mauvais les quelques tableaux qui ornait le couloir, le faisant ressembler à Poudlard. En plus dangereux. Beaucoup plus dangereux.  
  
Il sentit que Voldemort était là, dans une de ces nombreuses pièces.  
  
- Alors Draco, on va quelque part ? lui demanda une voix trop connue.  
  
Il se retourna, mais avant qu' il n' ait pu lancer le moindre sort, sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains et lui plaqué contre un mur.  
  
Lucius se redressa de toute sa hauteur et domina son fils.  
  
- Je t' avais averti Draco. Je t' avais dit de ne pas nous compromettre. Mais tu m' as désobéi. Tu n' aurais pas dû. Salue Lucifer de ma part.  
  
Il leva sa baguette magique, prêt à lancer le sortilège ultime sur son fils. Draco était droit, il n' essayait ni de supplier son père, ni de se protéger. Ainsi mourrait Draco Malfoy, tué par son père dans un sombre couloir, à l' âge de 15 ans et à l' insu de tous. Il n' avait même pas pu dire au revoir à Hermione.  
  
Ce fut alors que son père eut un soubresaut et se figea.  
  
Draco cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il croisa une dernière fois son regard puis Lucius vacilla et tomba. Mort.  
  
Lentement, Draco leva le regard et vit une silhouette qui était derrière son père et la cause de la mort de ce dernier. Elle regarda Draco d' un air apeuré.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
Apparemment, elle était arrivée sans bruit derrière Lucius et lui avait enfoncé une épée prélevée d' une armure, qui devait orner les couloirs, droit dans le dos. Draco n' avait pas pu la voir à cause de Lucius qui lui bloquait complètement son champ de vision.  
  
Elle sortit un petit sac. Draco le saisit et l' ouvrit. À l' intérieur se trouvait de la poudre de Cheminette.  
  
- Draco, on peut partir ? murmura-t-elle apeurée.  
  
Il lui prit doucement la main et se retourna une dernière fois vers son père.  
  
- Adieu Lucifer.  
  
§.§  
  
Il y avait encore les trois-quarts de l' école qui était dans la Grande Salle, les élèves parlant joyeusement lorsqu' un bruit sourd dans la cheminée principale se fit entendre. Puis, dès que le nuage de cendre se fut dissipé, Hermione et Draco apparurent au milieu du foyer.  
  
Ils ne remarquèrent pas que toute l' école les regardait, ou peut-être firent-ils semblant de ne pas voir. Tous deux étaient couverts suie et de sang. Celui de Lucius. Draco portait à moitié Hermione qui avait son bras sur les épaules du Serpentard.  
  
Il n' y eut à nouveau aucun bruit omis leurs pas traînants, alors qu' ils traversaient la Grande Salle. Harry continuait à se verser du jus de citrouille, sans remarquer que le verre débordait et qu' il était en train d' inonder la table en même temps que son ragoût.  
  
Draco prononça le mot de passe si doucement que la gargouille hésita à s' ouvrir, n' étant pas sûre de l' exactitude du mot.  
  
Dumbledore les fit allonger sur un divan, ne leur posant aucune question, lisant dans leurs yeux qu' il valait mieux attendre que le choc passe.  
  
Quelque temps plu tard, les deux adolescents se réveillèrent à l' infirmerie.  
  
- Hermione, gémit Draco.  
  
- Mmh.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Il se leva tant bien que mal et alla s' allonger dans le lit d' Hermione.  
  
- Je t' aime, murmura-t-il avec douceur en l' embrassant sur le front.  
  
- Moi aussi Draco je t' aime. Tout est fini maintenant, n' est-ce pas ?  
  
*******************  
  
- Je n' en serai pas si sûr, répondit une voix qu' elle ne pu entendre, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là. Je me suis bien amusé Draco, et même si j' y ai perdu un Mangemort, tu m' as prouvé que tu seras encore plus fort que ton père.  
  
Il se tourna et regarda la silhouette qui se trouvait parterre et qui L' observait d' un regard noir, attachée et bâillonnée.  
  
- Ou peut-être même qu' il deviendra le Prince de Ténèbres, qu' est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? ?  
  
**** FIN ****  
  
Et voilà. snif, c' est fini ! J' espère que vous aurez aimé cette fic autant que moi j' ai aimé l' écrire ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais j' aime bien la fin. Pour Harry en tout cas (eh eh, j' ai toujours été sadique avec ceux qui étaient méchants avec Drake alors faites gaffe). Ok ok, cette fin ne va pas plaire aux fans d'Harry mais dites-vous que. ben, je sais pas moi. qu' on peut pas rester invincible bien longtemps !!! *Je sens que je vais pas durer longtemps moi aussi. +_+* Petit sondage :Est-ce qu' il y a des gens qui ont prévu de me tuer prochainement ?  
  
Et maintenant, c' est la dernière fois, dans cette fic, que je vous demanderais très gentiment si vous pouvez me laisser un petit review (notons qu' il est 3h16 du mat' et que je me suis efforcée de rester éveillée pour finir d' écrire ce chapitre, c' est-il pas gentil ça ?) et je vous répondrais sur mon prochain chapitre de 'En route pour l' Enfer !' alors merci d' avance !!  
  
Gros bisous et good night everyone !!!  
  
Artémis  
  
[1] Étant donné que j' habite en Suisse, souper se trouve être le repas du soir, plus précisément l' équivalent en France du dîner. 


	13. Réponses aux reviews

Coucou tout le monde!  
  
HARRY POTTER 5 EST ENFIN SORTI EN FRANÇAIS !!!!!!!!! YOUPIIIIII !!!!! J' aimerais, avant de commencer, remercier ENORMEMENT J.K. Rowling qui n' arrête pas de nous faire rêver et j' espère que ça durera encore longtemps !!! Sans elle, tout cela n' existerait pas !! Mrs Rowling, vous méritez des tonnes de merci et bonne continuation!!!!  
  
J'ai décidé de vous répondre ici car comme ça, ça remontera ma fic =^_^=  
  
Bon, pour commencer, j' ai remarqué que certains d' entre vous ont cru qu'Harry avait passé du côté de Voldemort et beaucoup ont dû trouver ça bizarre, alors qu'en fait, le texte dit :  
  
« Il se tourna et regarda la silhouette qui se trouvait parterre et qui L'observait d'un regard noir, attachée et bâillonnée. »   
  
~Le mot "silhouette" ne te rappelle pas quelque chose, katarina ? Rendez- vous chapitre 1~  
  
Vous avez donc sûrement oublié le fait que la silhouette soit « attachée et bâillonnée », ce qui fait la différence. Ok, je dois aussi dire que j'ai été un peu compliquée concernant cette fin.  
  
Bon, voici les reviews et pour la première et dernière fois, J'AI PAS BESOIN DE FAIRE DE DISCLAMER !!!!!!!!  
  
Alba : Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu alors je voulais juste te remercier encore une fois ! j'espère que je lirai bientôt tes fics (quand je saurai où elles se trouvent !!)!! Gros bisous, j'attends de tes nouvelles !!!  
  
Paprika Star : Ton pseudo m'est familier. Tu m'as déjà laissé un review pour un chapitre précédent ? Ha ha ha, tu t'imagines Draco, sur une colline le ciel déchiré par un éclair, une longue cape flottant au vent, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et tout et tout . Trop classe ! Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de suite et ça m'étonnerait que j'aie d'assez bonnes idées. En tout cas, si j'en fais une (ce qui m'étonnerait parce que je suis déjà en train d'écrire d'autres fics qui paraîtront au fur et à mesure que je les aurais tapées, sur l'ordi, je te rassure !!) ça ne sera pas avant que j'ai lu le 5 et il risque de beaucoup m'influencer (bouhhh je sais qui meurt !! C'est affreux !!!). Kiss !!!  
  
katarina ;p : Oh que si, j'insiste sur le « meilleure revieweuse» !!! C'est magnifique, je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Le fait que tu aies pleuré et toutes les autres émotions. Wow ! C'est super sympa quand tu dis que ma fic mérite d'être connue ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ce que tu m'as dit !! Je finis toujours de lire tes reviews la bouche ouverte ! Ça me fait super plaisir quand tu as dit que tu suivras mes fics, mais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir, ce serait que tu les apprécies autant que celle- là (voir plus !!) !! J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés, moi aussi j'ai eu une avalanche de travaux écrits !! Fais-moi signe dès que tu auras que temps pour une discussion via mail, j'adore ça ! De très gros bisous !!  
  
celine.s : Pour chapitre 11 : Merci d'avoir pensé à le reviewer !!!! Chap 12 : Me tuer ? Moi ?! Non !!! J'implore votre pardon !!! Lol !! T'aimes pas les fics Herm/Draco ? Horreur ! Non, je rigole rassures-toi ! Tu aimes quoi comme fics ?? Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu as lu une fic sur ce couple même si t'aimes pas les H/D !! J'ai une question à te poser : pourquoi tu croyais qu'Harry était du côté de Voldie ? En fait, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je pense que je n'ai pas été assez claire, voilà tout ! Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques !! Porqué tu voudrais me dire des trucs méchants, hein ? Bisous !  
  
Sachez que vous m'avez fait très plaisir en lisant et reviewant cette fic, n'importe quel chapitre. Je tiens, une fois de plus, à préciser que c'est vous qui m'avez donné envie de faire paraître et de continuer cette fic. Alors si vous n'avez pas encore lu, lisez ce chef-d' ?uvre (je ne fais PAS de pub. Qui moi ? Nooooon !!!) et si vous lisez pas, je vous tue et je vous donne en pâtée à mon chat (qui est sur mon lit, now) !!!! Mouarfarfarfarf !!! Non, je rigole ! Lisez simplement le premier chapitre et voyez si ça vous tente *lecteur : « non »*  
  
Bon, j'arrête de causer et je vous fais de gros bisous !!!!  
  
Artémis  
  
Ps : C'est pas parce j'ai mis les réponses qu'il ne faut pas continuer à laisser des reviews ! Je vous répondrais ou dans ma fic « En route pour l'Enfer ! » ou sinon je referais une page ici.  
  
Pss : Pour le prochain chap d' « En route pour l' Enfer ! » je suis désolée, mais il faudra patienter. Il est en cours d' écriture mais j' ai commencé d' autres fics et la sortie du HP 5 (YES !!) n' a fait que ralentir mon rythme d' écriture. 


End file.
